Sherlock Korra y Bolin Watson
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Las aventuras de la fabulosa detective Sherlock Korra y su asistente el Dr Bolin Watson
1. Sherlock Korra y Bolin Watson

**Sherlock Korra y Bolin Watson**

Era una mañana en las calles de Ciudad Republica, la gente caminaba por el muelle comprando lo necesario para su día, algunos ciudadanos estaban por la ciudad paseando sin preocupaciones.

En un edificio del centro de la ciudad, una vieja casa para ser más específicos, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, piel morena y hermosos ojos azules, quien leía el diario fumando su simbólica pipa. Frente a ella, sirviéndose un poco de té se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color verde, ambos parecían estar relajados hasta que la mujer habló.

"Pronto tendremos visitas, Bolin" La mujer no dejaba de leer el diario que tenía en sus manos, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al joven.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura, Korra? Dudo que tengas ojos en la espalda o que veas el futuro, no ha venido nadie en días" No dejaba de servirse té el joven mientras su rostro se llenaba de incredulidad.

Korra era una mujer muy inteligente, era la mejor detective de Ciudad Republica, cuando la policía no podía resolver algún caso siempre la contactaban como su último recurso, ella lograba resolver los casos incluso en unas cuantas horas, esto la volvió famosa rápidamente, tanto que mucha gente contrataba sus servicios, a veces para tonterías como encontrar alguna joya extraviada que resultaba estar en algún bolsillo de la ropa o para resolver casos mucho más complejos, como algún homicidio.

Por su parte Bolin Watson, mejor dicho, el Doctor Bolin Watson, era uno de los médicos más reconocidos en toda la ciudad, hasta hace poco él había contratado los servicios de la detective, al ver la inteligencia de la chica Bolin decidió unirse a ella como su asistente, lo cual a veces disfrutaba y otras lo estresaba, pero siempre era feliz.

Bolin tomaba un poco del té de jazmín que se acababa de servir, hasta que un toquido en la puerta lo sacó de su relajación, se levantó a abrir la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar a Korra sorprendido por las habilidades de la joven, quien leía el diario sin inmutarse por el ruido que provenía de la puerta. Al abrir Bolin vio a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro, con hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda, y un sensual vestido de color rojo.

"¿Es aquí la oficina de la detective Sherlock Korra?" La mujer parecía preocupada, como si algo terrible la persiguiera.

"Aquí es, señorita. Pase" Bolin invitaba a la joven a entrar al humilde lugar de Korra, su rostro se le hacía familiar, como si antes la hubiera visto, pero no lograba recordar donde o cuando. Korra guardaba el diario, y se levantaba de su lugar mientras acomodaba su corbata y ponía su pipa en la mesita que había junto a su sofá.

"¿Detective Korra?" La joven se detenía frente a la joven, y Bolin se ponía a su lado atento a lo que pasaba.

"Así es, un honor conocerla, señorita Sato" Korra estiraba su mano para tomar la de la joven, quien parecía estar sorprendida de que Korra supiera quien era antes de haberse presentado, y Bolin estaba igual de catatónico por el comentario de su compañera, por esa razón su invitada le era tan familiar.

"¿Cómo sabe quién soy? No me he presentado aún"

"Es difícil no saber quién es Asami Sato, hija del famoso empresario Hiroshi Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro. Y con el incidente del día de hoy es obvio que es menos probable que no se conozca el apellido Sato" Korra parecía muy segura de lo que decía impresionando a Asami y a Bolin "Yo sabría que usted vendría y me pediría que la ayude con eso ¿O acaso me equivoco?"

"Pues no se equivoca, he venido a pedirle su ayuda, supongo que conoce lo que sucedió esta mañana en uno de los talleres de nuestra empresa" Asami observaba los ojos azules de la detective, esperando encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba, pero con esto logró hacer que normalmente no se veía en Korra: un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"Yo conozco el incidente, pero podría contarlo para mi compañero, no quería ponerlo al tanto hasta que usted apareciera aquí" Bolin miraba a Asami con una sonrisa en su rostro que ella respondía de igual manera.

"Esta mañana encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de uno de nuestros empleados, todas las evidencias parecen apuntar a nuestro jefe de ingenieros Baatar Jr. Pero yo sé muy bien que él no fue, además estoy segura que el asesino real plantó esa evidencia falsa para salir bien librado de este asunto. Y lo sé porque encontré este pañuelo junto al cuerpo, la policía no me hizo caso cuando intente hablar con ellos, es por eso que vine a verle" La voz de Asami subió su tono a uno que llamó la atención de Korra mientras le entregaba el objeto.

"Aceptare su caso, señorita Sato" Korra sonreía mientras observaba el pañuelo, este caso sería interesante "Bolin, arréglate, nos vamos a los talleres de Industrias Futuro"

Bolin asentía mientras caminaba al perchero y tomaba su saco, de un bolsillo tomaba un bigote falso que se ponía sobre el labio, haciendo que Asami soltara una leve risa; luego tomaba su sombrero de hongo y lo acomodaba sobre su cabeza.

Por su parte Korra tomaba su sacó café, acomodaba su corbata y se ponía su representativo sombrero de detective. Luego tomaba su pipa y se acercaba a su asistente Bolin, no sin antes guardar su lupa en el bolsillo del saco.

"Señorita Sato, nos adelantaremos hacia la escena del crimen, cualquier novedad sobre el caso se lo haremos saber al instante" Korra abría la puerta para que Asami y ellos 2 pudieran salir, al hacerlo Korra cerró la puerta de su hogar y tras esto lanzó un pequeño silbido que confundió a Asami e hizo sonreír a Bolin. Un ladrido llamó la atención de la joven Sato y entonces un perro-oso polar apareció y comenzó a lamer el rostro de Bolin.

"¡Naga! ¿Cómo has estado hoy, chica?" Bolin acariciaba la cabeza de la criatura y luego ella se dirigió hacia la detective, y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Asami, en sus 22 años nunca había visto una criatura así.

"¿Qué es eso?" Asami preguntaba a Bolin sin que la detective escuchara.

"Es Naga, es un perro-oso polar, es la acompañante de la detective"

"Y es una gran asistente, además de que es más rápida que cualquier auto construido por su compañía, señorita Sato" Korra acariciaba la cabeza de la criatura mientras Asami se sonrojaba, no creía que la detective la hubiera escuchado, y esperaba que no se hubiera molestado, la joven de la familia Sato parecía muy preocupada por la opinión que Korra tuviera de ella, y es algo que no lograba entender totalmente.

Bolin subía a Naga y tomaba a Korra de la cintura para mantenerse sobre la criatura, por su parte la detective tomaba las riendas haciendo que Naga avanzara un poco para acercarse a Asami.

"Tengo una rueda de prensa sobre el asunto, pero en cuanto termine los alcanzare para que veamos esto juntos" Asami le sonreía a Korra, lo que ocasionaba que la detective de nuevo se sonrojara, y Bolin solo podía reír ante tal escena, en todo el tiempo como asistente de la joven nunca la vio ponerse así.

"No se preocupe, señorita Sato. Bolin y yo descubriremos al culpable antes de que termine el día" Korra siempre había sido confianzuda gracias a su gran poder deductivo, pero Bolin dudaba que pudiera resolver este misterio tan rápido "Naga, vamos, chica"

Asami subía a su auto, mientras Korra y Bolin se dirigían hacia el taller, o mejor dicho hacia la escena del crimen.

"Tú le gustas" Bolin decía esto de una forma tan aleatoria que sorprendió a Korra.

"¿A quién?" Korra ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería que Bolin lo confirmara.

"A la señorita Sato, pero supongo ya lo sabías"

"Ella es mi cliente, Bo, no puedo permitirme enamorarme de mis clientes"

"Cuando esto termine ya no será tu cliente, Korra, podrías darle una oportunidad, hacen una bonita pareja, la gran detective Sherlock Korra y la asombrosa ingeniero Asami Sato. Hasta suena bonito" Bolin acariciaba su bigote falso en señal de triunfo y Korra solo ponía una cara seria mientras guiaba a Naga por el camino, y después de eso ninguno de los 2 volvió a hablar hasta llegar a su destino.

Afuera del taller había varias patrullas y policías acordonando e investigando, Korra y Bolin se bajaron de Naga y se acercaron a un joven de cabello negro y unas peculiares cejas, que parecía revisar unos papeles en su patrulla.

"¡Mako! ¡Hermano!" Bolin gritaba corriendo llamando la atención del oficial Mako, descendiendo de su patrulla para saludar a su hermano.

"Bolin, mejor dicho, doctor Bolin ¿Qué hace por aquí?" Mako abrazaba a su hermano y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Korra y yo estamos aquí para resolver un caso" Bolin señalaba a Korra, ella se acercaba a Mako y le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

"Oficial Mako, un gusto verlo de nuevo"

"Detective, no me diga que quien la contrato fue la señorita Asami. Le dijimos que teníamos todo bajo control, no necesitaba contratar sus servicios" Mako parecía muy serio y molesto por el actuar de la joven Sato.

"¿Tiene algo de valor para mí?" Korra preguntaba con una sonrisa de victoria.

"Solo algunas evidencias que están en la escena del crimen. La jefa BeiFong nos ordenó no mover nada hasta que el equipo forense llegara"

"Entonces ¿Podría pasar a revisar el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos?"

"Detective, normalmente no la dejaría pasar, pero la joven Asami la contrató y además le debo muchos favores por la ayuda que nos ha brindado varias ocasiones en el pasado, así que tiene mi autorización para pasar, pero en serio, le aseguro que todo apunta a Baatar Jr."

"Ya veremos si así es" Korra caminaba en dirección a la escena, Bolin la seguía despidiéndose de su hermano mayor, Mako solo sonreía de forma triste y continuaba con su papeleo.

Korra y Bolin pasaban la línea policial y se adentraban al taller, ahí había un dibujo del cuerpo y un charco de sangre. Esta era la llamada para Sherlock Korra, quien sacaba su pipa, su lupa y comenzaba a buscar evidencia.

"Detective, he estado pensando ¿Y si Mako tiene razón y Baatar Jr resulta ser el asesino?" Bolin revisaba las pistas que señalaban a Baatar como el asesino.

"Doctor, recuerde que un asesino inteligente nunca dejaría evidencias que muestren su culpabilidad, por eso dudo que él fuera la mente detrás de este homicidio"

"¿Trata de decirme que lo inculparon?"

"Así es, Bolin… ¿Qué es esto?" Korra se agachaba y veía con su lupa lo que parecía ser una huella de zapato oculta bajo unas cajas, pero no totalmente "Una huella solitaria, mmm que extraño"

"¿Qué pasa, Korra?" Bolin se acercaba a donde estaba su compañera.

"Esta huella, parece estar cubierta de tinta y aceite, es fresco, y parece ser más grande que la de Baatar Jr. Y no es el mismo tipo de zapato que él usaba cuando fue arrestado"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"En el diario de esta mañana había una foto de cuando arrestaron a Baatar, una foto de cuerpo completo"

"Tal vez se cambió sus zapatos después del homicidio" Bolin comenzaba a acariciar su bigote falso de nuevo.

"Lo dudo, sería extraño que dejara pistas que lo delatarían tan fácil y que ocultara algo como esta huella bajo cajas. Eso no tiene sentido alguno" Korra comenzaba a fumar su pipa con esa cara de seriedad que solía poner cuando comenzaba a deducir algo. Pero entonces notó otro detalle junto a las cajas, un cabello, un cabello blanco "Bolin, trae la cámara y bolsas para guardar esta evidencia"

Bolin asintió y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Naga, mientras Korra seguía buscando pistas nuevas con su lupa y analizando las que la policía había encontrado, era extraño que Baatar Jr. Pudiera dejar una evidencia tan obvia y que lo podría delatar, como si quisiera que lo atraparan, pero a la vez estaban esa misteriosa huella y el cabello, ambos parecían no tener ahí más de 24 horas.

Bolin regresó con las bolsas y la cámara, Korra metió el cabello en la bolsa y comenzó a tomar fotos de la evidencia policial y de la huella de antes, con un algodón tomó una pequeña muestra de la tinta y otra del aceite y las guardó en diferentes bolsas para no mezclarlas.

"Volvamos a la casa" Korra caminaba hacia la salida, seguida de Bolin. Ambos subían sobre Naga y volvían al viejo edificio en el centro de Ciudad Republica, Korra abría la puerta, colgaba su capa y su gorro, Bolin imitaba el acto y guardaba el bigote de nuevo en la bolsa de su saco.

La detective comenzaba a analizar la evidencia, usaba su lupa y algunos químicos para buscar cualquier rastro que la ayudara con su investigación, o así era hasta que un toquido comenzó a sonar en su puerta.

"Bolin, tenemos invitados, y esta vez se un poco más educado, uno de ellos es alguien muy importante"

Bolin no parecía entender hasta que al abrir vio a un hombre de edad avanzada y a su lado estaba Asami sonriendo.

"Doctor Bolin, buenas tardes" Asami saludaba al joven quien regresaba la cortesía con una reverencia "Quiero presentarle a mi padre, Hiroshi Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro" Señalaba al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

"Es un gran placer conocerlo, señor Sato. Adoro todos sus inventos, varios me han ayudado en mi trabajo como médico" Bolin estrechaba la mano de Hiroshi, el hombre solo se limitaba a sonreír.

"Me alegra saber eso, Doctor ¿Dónde está la detective Korra?"

"Es un honor conocer a un hombre con su ingenio" Esta vez Korra estrechaba la mano del señor Sato.

"El honor es mío, la mejor detective de Ciudad Republica ayudándonos. Asami me contó que ella la ha venido a contratar sus servicios para demostrar la inocencia de Baatar Jr. Espero que encuentre pronto al verdadero culpable" Hiroshi parecía seguro de lo que decía.

"Mi papá está aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, Korra" Asami hablaba con tanta familiaridad a la detective, que hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Muchas gracias, señorita Sato" Korra le sonreía a Asami haciendo que ahora ella se sonrojara, la sureña comenzó a sacar una pluma y una libreta de su bolsillo, pero la pluma cayó cerca del pie de Hiroshi y Korra se agachó para tomarla, notando algo extraño que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad lo apuntó en su libreta "Señor Sato ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda tener tinta y aceite en un mismo lugar o que trabaje con estos 2 objetos?" Korra preguntaba con seriedad

"Bueno, mi socio Varrick, él trabaja en la oficina y a veces trabaja con los mecánicos ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Hiroshi tomaba su barbilla mientras le preguntaba esto a la detective.

"Simple curiosidad de detective, en ese caso creo que puedo hacerle una visita al señor Varrick ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar ahora?"

"En su oficina, le daré la dirección si la necesita" Hiroshi comenzaba a dictarle a Korra una dirección que ella apuntaba en su libreta.

"Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, señor Sato, en cuanto averigüe algo se lo hare saber a usted y a la joven Asami" Korra comenzaba a arreglarse de igual forma que antes, y Bolin hacia lo mismo.

Los 4 salían del viejo edificio, Hiroshi subía a su sato-móvil, Bolin iba por Naga para comenzar su investigación.

"Detective Korra, le agradezco en serio mucho su ayuda, el oficial Mako está seguro que Baatar lo hizo, me alegra que usted confié en mi" Asami se acercaba a la detective con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"Un buen detective siempre confía en sus clientes" Había un brillo en los ojos de Korra al decir esto que hipnotizaba a Asami.

Asami se acercó a Korra y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a la detective haciendo que se sonrojara "Un incentivo por ayudarme y también un agradecimiento por todo, cuando logre resolver el misterio ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo a cenar?" Preguntaba Asami nerviosa.

"¿Es eso una cita, señorita Sato?" Korra preguntaba con su rostro de un color rojo que se notaba desde lejos.

"Digamos que sí" Asami guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta.

"Es un trato" Korra observaba a Asami con esa mirada tonta que solo tenía cuando lograba resolver un gran misterio o uno de sus experimentos químicos no le explotaba en la cara como usualmente le pasaba.

Asami subía al Sato-móvil donde se encontraba su padre, este comenzaba a arrancar para alejarse de la oficina de la detective sureña.

Korra y Bolin montaban sobre Naga y comenzaba a correr en dirección a la oficina del señor Varrick. Al arribar ambos comenzaron a preguntar a toda persona que se ponía frente a ellos acerca del hombre que buscaban. Hasta que por fin dieron con la oficina del señor Varrick, ahí se encontraban el sospecho y su esposa discutiendo la nueva idea que él tenía para ayudar con la iluminación de la ciudad de una forma original.

"¿El señor Iknik Blackstone Varrick?" Preguntaba Korra haciendo que Varrick y su esposa voltearan.

"Así es ¿Y usted es?" El hombre se levantaba y observaba a la detective y a Bolin.

"Yo la conozco, es la detective Sherlock Korra" La mujer tenía un brillo en sus ojos al escuchar decir esto.

"Exactamente, y este joven es mi asistente el Doctor Bolin Watson" Bolin se quitaba el sombrero y acariciaba su bigote.

"La gran detective Korra, dígame en que la puedo ayudar el día de hoy" Varrick se sentaba en su silla y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"¿Qué hacía ayer a la hora que el homicidio en Industrias Futuro ocurrió?"

"¿Usted piensa que tengo algo que ver? Pues lamento decepcionarla detective, pero estaba con Zhu-Li a esa hora, y ella aquí presente puede corroborar mi coartada"

"No creo que usted fuera el asesino, señor, al contrario quiero descartarlo, para asegurarme que el asesino real no sospeche"

"¿Usted ya sabe quién fue?" Preguntaba Varrick sorprendido, mientras Zhu-Li y Bolin observaban de igual forma.

"Por supuesto, pero para asegurarme ¿Me dejaría tomar una huella de su zapato para dejar en claro algo?"

"Con gusto" Varrick ponía sus pies sobre el escritorio mientras Korra tomaba una impresión del zapato y como ella sospechaba era media talla más grande que la que había encontrado en la escena del crimen.

"Otra duda ¿Había visto un pañuelo como este ates?" la sureña sacaba la evidencia otorgada por Asami antes, sorprendiendo al sureño.

"Es un pañuelo de seda, bastante caro. Solo alguien rico puede pagar por uno así, ni siquiera un hombre como Baatar podría pagarlo, y eso que el ganaba bien" Sonreía el hombre, y con esto Korra confirmaba cierta sospecha que la había inquietado.

"Muchas gracias por su cooperación, señor"

"Un placer, y por cierto ¿Me haría un favor?"

"Lo que usted me diga" Korra le decía con una sonrisa a Varrick.

"¿Podría entregarle este documento a Hiroshi? Ayer vino y lo dejó para que lo firmara, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de regresárselo" Varrick tomaba un folder y lo entregaba a Korra.

"Con gusto" Korra y Bolin salían de la oficina de Varrick quien volvía a la conversación que tenía con Zhu-Li antes de la llegada de Korra.

Cuando iban caminando la detective le entrego el folder a Bolin, pero por accidente el documento cayó al piso y el doctor se asustó por esto.

"Lo lamento mucho, Korra"

"No pasa nada, Bo" Korra se agachaba a recogerlo, y sin querer notó algo que hizo que su sonrisa creciera "¡Esta es la pista definitiva que necesitaba para poder atrapar al criminal!" Korra estaba triunfante mientras Bolin solo la veía confundido.

La detective jalaba a su asistente y ambos subían a Naga.

"Chica, llévanos al taller de Industrias Futuro" Naga comenzaba a correr en dirección a la escena del crimen como sus patas se lo permitían de rápido "Si mi deducción es correcta, lo cual es seguro, el asesino aparecerá ahí en este momento y lo atraparemos tratando de borrar la huella"

Al llegar a la escena del crimen ya no había policías ni pistas, pero para la mala suerte de Korra, tampoco había nadie ahí.

"Al parecer te equivocaste, Korra"

"No puede ser, yo nunca me equivocó, ya tenía al criminal real"

Cuando Korra decía esto una sombra apareció detrás de ella y con un golpe noqueo a la detective y al doctor. Unos minutos después ambos despertaron con los brazos y piernas atadas y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

"¿Apuntaron las matrículas del auto que me golpeo?" Decía Bolin despertando en ese momento.

"Lo sabía, el asesino iba a estar aquí ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés….HIROSHI!" gritaba Korra sorprendiendo a Bolin, y entonces la figura de un hombre mayor apareció y Bolin no podía creerlo, era Hiroshi Sato en persona

"Señor Sato ¿Usted es el asesino?" Bolin preguntaba inocentemente.

"Sí, bueno, creí que podría engañar a la gran detective Korra y a la policía con mis pistas falsas, pero veo que no fue así, que pena" Hiroshi sonreía malévolamente al decir esto.

"¿Pero por qué hizo esto?" Bolin seguía preguntando confundido.

"Que la detective te diga, estoy seguro que ya sabe que fue lo que paso"

"Usted deseaba inculpar a Baatar Jr. Por el incidente de hace 16 años, donde su esposa falleció, o mejor dicho fue asesinada"

"Pero que perspicaz es, detective. No esperaba menos de usted, es correcto, yo estoy seguro que el padre de Baatar estuvo detrás de lo que le paso a mi Yasuko y tenía que vengarme" Hiroshi tomaba un cuchillo que estaba en una caja "Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo me descubrió?"

"Simple, usted dejó 4 pistas definitivas. La primera fue la huella, de haberla encontrado la policía pudo haberlos enviado con su socio Varrick, pero él tenía una coartada y su talla de zapato no coincide con la encontrada. La segunda fue el cabello blanco, como el suyo, pero pudo decir que era normal que estuviera ahí ya que usted viene seguido aquí. El pañuelo, un costoso pañuelo de seda que no cualquier persona podría comprar, a menos que fuera dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas de toda Ciudad Republica. Y la tercera pero definitiva y que me confirmó que usted era el asesino, el documento que le entregó a Varrick, había aceite en él y no solo eso, la tinta con la que fue escrito y firmado por usted tenía una peculiaridad que note antes, cierto color plateado que se fundía con el negro, el mismo tipo de tinta que había en la huella que encontré en la escena del crimen y en sus zapatos hoy que Asami lo llevó a mi oficina"

"Me sorprende mucho, es una lástima que este fuera su último caso, detective" Hiroshi se acercaba más, hasta que unos pasos hicieron que Hiroshi volteara, 2 ojos verdes llenos de terror lo observaban, se trataba de Asami, quien había escuchado todo lo que la detective dijo y como Hiroshi lo confirmaba "Asami, hija, no es lo que crees"

"Papá ¿Tú mataste a ese hombre y culpaste a Baatar Jr.? ¿Por qué?" Había lágrimas en los ojos de la joven Sato.

"Hija, te dije que te quedaras en el sato-móvil. No lo entenderías, ese hombre, estoy seguro que él tuvo que ver con la muerte de tu madre" Hiroshi estaba furioso mientras su hija lo observaba aterrada.

"Hiroshi, usted es un horrible padre" Bolin decía mientras trataba de desatarse.

"¡TÚ CALLATE, DOCTOR DE CUARTA!" El grito de Hiroshi hizo que Korra se molestara por lo que le decía a su amigo y asistente "Asami, hija, únete a mí, matemos a esta detective y a su tonto asistente. Dejemos que Baatar Jr. Se pudra en prisión y que su padre sufra por lo que ocasiono, por el daño a nuestra familia"

Asami se acercó a su padre, él estiro su mano para que su hija se uniera a él, el señor Sato volteo a ver a Korra con una sonrisa de victoria, pero sin notar que su hija acercó su mano a su nuca y le doy un golpe con la fuerza para noquearlo.

"Lo siento, papá, pero no puedo permitir tal injusticia, tú sabes bien que a mamá la asesinó un ladrón" Asami comenzaba a llorar mientras su padre se desplomaba en el piso. Korra y Bolin no creían lo que veían, Asami se acercó y comenzó a desatarlos y con la misma soga comenzó a amarrar a su padre de pies y manos "¿Podrían ir por el oficial Mako, detective?" La mirada de Asami estaba llena de tristeza y las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

"Iré yo, Korra" Bolin corría hacia la salida para subir en Naga e ir por la policía. Por su parte Korra solo podía limitarse a abrazar a Asami mientras ella comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos.

A los minutos varias patrullas con Baatar Jr. Esposado se acercaron y le quitaron las esposas a este último para ponerlas en las manos de un adolorido Hiroshi, Asami no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

"Buen trabajo detective, creo que le debemos otra. Baatar es libre de irse, solo necesito que llene unos papeles y lo dejare ir" Mako estrechaba la mano de Korra con una sonrisa, para después alejarse con Hiroshi.

"Acompañare a Mako a declarar y verificar que Hiroshi llegue bien, volveré a tu oficina a jugar Pai-sho cuando termine" Bolin corría a abrazar a Asami y luego estrechar la mano de Korra con respeto por otro caso resuelto, cuando su hermano se alejó Bolin corrió para alcanzarlo.

"Señorita Sato, lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero si la hace sentir mejor, su padre no es una mala persona, solo se dejó llevar por una absurda venganza" Korra trataba de ser fría, pero al ver a Asami así de herida trataba de no llorar "Estoy segura que usted podrá llevar a Industrias Futuro sola. Y bueno…." Korra se sonrojaba mucho con lo que planeaba decir "Supongo que nuestra cita se cancela"

"¿Detective?" Asami secaba sus lágrimas y veía sorprendida a Korra, pero a la vez nacía una sonrisa en sus labios "Muchas gracias, detective Korra. Pero lamento informarle que nuestra cita sigue en pie, no piense que se librara tan fácil"

Korra miraba a Asami, esta última se acercó a la detective y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios haciendo que Korra se sonrojara como nunca en su vida "Me puede recoger a las 7 en mi casa, detective"

"Con gusto" Korra estaba atontada por el beso, y no notaba que Asami se alejaba arrojándole besos. Cuando la mujer subió a su auto, Korra comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad y se dirigió a donde su fiel amiga Naga "Chica, tengo una cita"

Y así termina otra historia de Sherlock Korra y su asistente el detective Bolin.


	2. Cita Sangrienta

**Cita sangrienta.**

Korra volvía a su hogar luego de ayudar a la señorita Sato, y como habían quedado tendrían una cita, la detective esperaba que fuera perfecta. En cuanto entró a su hogar el Dr. Bolin ya se encontraba ahí, había regresado rápido de ayudar a Mako con el caso de Hiroshi por lo que pensó que podría tener su partida de Pai-sho con su compañera, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como ella corría a su habitación y buscaba ropa para diario en lugar de su traje de detective.

"¿Korra? ¿Qué haces?" El compañero de la chica parecía realmente sorprendido por lo que ella hacía.

"Tengo un trato que cumplir" Se sonrojaba al recordar el beso con Asami y su promesa de tener una cita.

"¿Acaso es con la señorita Sato?" Sonreía burlón el joven, Korra se detenía en seco y miraba apenada a su amigo, quien se limitó solamente a abrir los ojos. Había adivinado la razón del sonrojo de Korra "No lo creo, la famosa detective Sherlock Korra tendrá una cita. Creí que después de lo que sucedió con Mako no te darías una oportunidad para el amor"

"La señorita Sato solo quiere agradecerme haber ayudado a Baatar Jr." Korra se quitaba su capa y su gorro, dejando solo su chaleco, su camisa blanca y su corbata en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"Sí, y yo soy el Presidente de Ciudad Republica. Korra, desde que la señorita Sato entró a esta oficina tú y ella parecen haber caído en un romance de novela" Korra hacía un puchero, ella era mujer de ciencia, no era del tipo de persona que se enamorara a primera vista, no tenía sentido, nada de lógica; y la joven Asami tampoco parecía ser así, al igual que ella su vida se regía en base a la lógica.

"Como usted diga, Dr. Sabelotodo. Nos vemos mañana, puede quedarse si lo desea o si debe volver a su hogar no olvide cerrar" La detective salía corriendo de su hogar, sin darle oportunidad a su compañero de despedirse, pero él comprendía eso del amor.

La detective subía en Naga, dirigiéndola al hogar Sato, a unos minutos ambas arribaron a una gran mansión, con jardines tan grandes como la casa de la detective, y había personas caminando de un lado a otro. Korra tocaba la puerta y esta se abría mostrando a un hombre de edad mayor.

"Pero si es la detective Korra, la estábamos esperando" El sirviente invitaba a la mujer a pasar, estaba sorprendida de la enorme mansión en que vivía la joven Sato. Hacía un tiempo que ella había dejado de vivir con Hiroshi, por lo que nadie en la mansión parecía afectado por la situación con el padre de la joven "Espere aquí mientras voy por la señorita Sato" El hombre se alejaba dejando sola a Korra, ella comenzaba a inspeccionar lo que había a su alrededor, y gracias a esto se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era Asami, sus empleados no tenían cara de infelicidad, al contrario todos sonreían y charlaban como si no estuvieran trabajando, así la detective dedujo que la chica era amable con ellos y no les exigía demasiado.

Unos minutos después Asami bajaba acompañada del hombre de antes, la visión hizo que Korra se sonrojara, Asami usaba otro vestido rojo, pero a diferencia del anterior este era más recortado y hacía que se viera demasiado sensual.

"Detective, ha llegado justo a tiempo" La heredera se acercaba y saludaba a la detective con un beso en la mejilla "Gracias por todo Tzu" La joven Sato hacia una reverencia a su sirviente y él se alejaba sonriendo y feliz por su ama, parecía realmente feliz por esta cita.

"¿Le parece si partimos, señorita Sato?" Korra le ofrecía su brazo a su compañera, a lo que ella respondía tomándolo con el suyo, ambas jóvenes salían a donde estaba Naga "¿Quiere que vayamos en Naga o en uno de sus autos?"

"No tengo problema en ir sobre Naga" Reía la heredera, mientras Korra montaba y luego extendía su brazo para ayudar a subir a la CEO, esta última ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven Korra, y luego recargaba su cabeza en su espalda, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de piel morena.

"Vamos, chica" Y con un pequeño golpe Naga avanzó hacia el centro de Ciudad Republica, había varios restaurants y cafeterías a los que podían llegar, pero tal vez ninguna de la categoría de la joven Sato, esto preocupaba bastante a la chica sureña, ella no quería dar una mala impresión.

"¿Le preocupa a donde puede llevarme no es así?" Asami interrumpía sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola "Usted no es la única que puede usar su lógica" Guiñaba un ojo la joven Sato haciendo sonrojar a Korra "No se preocupe, podemos ir a Kwong's, conozco a los dueños y estoy segura que nos dejarían pasar sin problemas"

La joven detective asentía y dirigía a su amiga de 4 patas a caminar en esa dirección, al detenerse afuera de Kwong's los ojos de Korra se abrieron demasiado, realmente era un lugar bastante elegante, esperaba que sus modales fueran suficientemente buenos para estar ahí. Asami la tomaba del brazo y ambas caminaban a la entrada donde un hombre de cabello negro las atendía.

"Señorita Sato, es un placer tenerla aquí y veo que viene acompañada" El hombre inspeccionaba a la chica, hasta que una sonrisa nació de sus labios "No lo puedo creer, es la gran detective Sherlock Korra. Que gran honor que haya venido a este humilde restaurant" Saludaba la mano de la detective que regresaba el saludo y sonreía "Pero pasen, les conseguiré una mesa de inmediato" Caminaba delante de ellas el mesero

"Veo que eres más famosa de lo que creía" Asami susurraba al oído de su acompañante.

"Salgo de vez en cuando en el diario, y un hombre que a pesar de trabajar en este restaurant ha vivido de forma humilde podría conocerme de una mañana desayunando con su esposa que al parecer le prepara arroz a diario" Asami estaba realmente impresionada, por un momento quiso asegurarse de dicha deducción, así que al acercarse a la mesa, tocó el hombro del mesero sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?"

"Lo que usted guste, joven Sato"

"¿Su esposa le prepara arroz a diario?"

El hombre abría los ojos en un estado de shock "¿Cómo sabe eso? Pues sí, mi esposa me prepara arroz cada mañana en el desayuno ¿Cuál es su otra duda?"

"¿De dónde conoce a la detective?"

"Todos los días antes de venir leo el diario, y muy seguido sale la detective y su asistente el Dr. Bolin después de resolver algún caso" Ahora la joven CEO era la sorprendida, sabía que Korra era buena, pero no así de buena.

"Muchas gracias"

"Volveré en seguida a tomar su orden" Se alejaba feliz el hombre, Korra miraba a su alrededor había varias personas de alta alcurnia, pero había varias personas que sobresalían de los demás, como el en ese momento presidente Raiko y su esposa, o el concejal Tarlock, uno de los hombres más poderosos en el gobierno, pero también era reconocido por su favoritismo hacía la gente de dinero y su maltrato a la gente pobre.

"¿Qué desean ordenar?" La detective se había distraído viendo a los presentes que no había revisado la carta.

"Tráiganos 2 de sus fideos más costosos acompañados de 2 de sus platillos de arroz con cordero y dumplings" Asami entregaba las cartas, mientras el hombre se alejaba.

"Me salvó, señorita Sato"

"Usted haría lo mismo, detective" Ambas chicas sonreían mirándose directamente a los ojos, pero entonces un grito las sacó de su estado.

"¡Eres un tonto! ¡Manchaste mi traje nuevo!" Tarlock le gritaba a un joven asistente de mesero que iba pasando con unos platos que se debían lavar y accidentalmente había golpeado a Tarlock mientras ponía salsa de soya a su comida, manchando de esta forma su camisa y su abrigo.

"Lo siento mucho, concejal" El joven se inclinaba pidiendo perdón.

"Con pedir perdón no arreglaras el daño, muchacho. Deberían despedirte por ser tan idiota, estos malditos pobres no saben nada" El hombre estaba furioso, y entonces el mesero que había atendido a Korra y Asami se acercaba corriendo.

"Concejal Tarlock, lo sentimos tanto. Por favor, envié la cuenta de la tintorería y nosotros nos encargaremos de pagarla" El mesero y el asistente se inclinaban pidiendo la misericordia del político.

"Cuenten con ello. Y debería considerar despedir a este muchacho, es un pobre idiota como todos los pobres de esta ciudad" El muchacho miraba furioso a Tarlock, como si deseara tomar un tenedor y encajarlo en su garganta "Y no me mires así, si planeas hacer algo hazlo ahora" Entonces el chico cambiaba su mirada y se alejaba al igual que el mesero, mientras Tarlock se volvía a sentar.

"Que hombre tan despreciable" Asami definitivamente estaba furiosa por cómo habían tratado al joven, ella nunca haría algo así y no cabía en su cabeza la idea de que hubiera personas que se portaran de esa forma tan discriminadora.

"Tranquila, Tarlock tiene una mala reputación, y me sorprende de un hombre cuyos inicios fueron los de un simple asistente" Korra observaba la escena, siempre analizaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"El Dr. Bolin y su hermano el oficial Mako me lo contaron" La charla era interrumpida por el mesero, quien comenzaba a servir la comida.

"Lamento que presenciaran esa escena, normalmente en una situación así los demás clientes no se molestan, pero el concejal Tarlock es poco usual" Suavizaba sus palabras el mesero, al terminar de servir hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Ambas jóvenes disfrutaban su comida, platicaban, reían, lo cual era extraño de ver en Korra, solía ser muy seria, pero algo en la joven Sato sacaba lo mejor de ella. Mientras comían su cordero las luces se apagaban, seguidas de un grito y de nuevo las luces se encendían, otro grito desgarrador de una mujer llenó el ambiente, Korra corrió a ver qué ocurría, y al acercarse vio un cuerpo, el del concejal Tarlock rodeado de sangre y un cuchillo que acababa de apuñalar directamente en su corazón.

"No dejen que nadie salga ni entre" Korra ordenaba al mesero que acataba la orden, mientras ella revisaba la escena del crimen en busca de pistas. Asami se acercaba y horrorizada miraba el cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Al parecer algún no simpatizante del concejal logró su objetivo" La detective decía seriamente buscando más pistas, algo llamó su atención se trataba de un papel con un símbolo en él. El logo era un hexágono con una cruz en medio y dentro de la cruz había un círculo y un cuadro en el centro, y era algo que acababan de pintar, la pintura estaba realmente fresca. La gran Sherlock Korra no conocía este logo de ningún lado, pero era una pista hacía el asesino, o asesinos del concejal. Después tomaba el cuchillo y comenzaba a revisarlo, no había nada fuera de lo común, excepto por lo que parecía ser pintura plateada en el mango, pintura metálica si somos más exactos, la misma que se encontraba en el papel de antes "Reúnan a todos. Necesito hacer un interrogatorio"

La gente que se encontraba ahí se acercaba, incluidos los chefs, meseros y asistentes, todos confundidos por lo que pasaba, no entendían porque los habían llamado.

"Uno de ustedes asesinó al concejal, y estoy segura que varios aquí tenían motivos. Como el presidente Raiko" Señalaba la detective al presidente "Todos sabemos que el concejal Tarlock aparte de tratar de imponer leyes tontas, siempre se negaba a lo que usted proponía. Además de ser un hombre influyente que podía entrometerse en su vida personal y política" Raiko parecía serio, él no era de los que mataran y lo sabían muy bien "O el joven asistente al que le acababa de gritar, admitámoslo todos quisimos hacer algo cuando comenzó a maltratarlo" El chico parecía triste, si había pensado en lastimarlo, pero matarlo nunca "O bien el jefe de meseros, a quién también maltrato mientras trataba de ayudar a este chico. Pero no estoy culpando a nadie, no sin pruebas sólidas" Korra comenzaba a observar a todos, aunque a nadie parecía agradarle Tarlock, no parecían del tipo que asesinaran a alguien "Necesito hablar con los chefs y meseros a solas. Los demás esperen por favor en su lugar, pero nadie puede abandonar el lugar hasta que encontremos al asesino" Los comensales regresaban a sus mesas, pero Asami se acercaba a donde estaba su cita.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntaba algo temblorosa, apenas ese día había pasado el incidente de su padre y varias emociones en un día podían hacerle mal. Pero en serio quería ayudar a hacer justicia.

"Solo si no le molesta ser mi asistente por un día"

"El Dr. Bolin no estará feliz, pero acepto su propuesta" Asami y Korra caminaban a la cocina donde se encontraban los chefs y meseros.

"Necesito que me digan ¿Vieron algo sospechoso el día de hoy?"

"Pues nada fuera de lo común" Uno de los chefs hablaba pensando en algo "Aunque ahora que lo menciona hoy vino un chico como asistente de mesero ¿No es así, Yuan?" Preguntaba al mesero que Korra y Asami conocían.

"Es verdad, ese chico que vino hoy nunca lo había visto antes, y actuaba muy extraño, preguntaba cosas sobre salidas de emergencias o donde guardábamos los utensilios"

La detective abría los ojos, puede que ese chico haya sido el asesino, ahora debían buscarlo "¿Dónde está ese muchacho ahora mismo?"

"No lo sé, desde el incidente no lo vi, pero antes daba vueltas por todos lados como si estuviera desesperado por algo"

Korra y Asami se miraban serias, definitivamente era él "Gracias por la ayuda, tendremos que buscarlo ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?"

"Pues está el piso de arriba donde está la bodega de ingredientes, o el sótano donde están las mesas y sillas de repuesto"

"Iniciaremos la investigación en esos lugares. Prometan que si ven al chico lo detendrán y nos llamaran. Necesitamos interrogarlo" El chef y el mesero asentían y todos salían de la cocina.

Korra y Asami comenzaban a subir las escaleras para buscar primero en la bodega, podría haberse escondido ahí hasta que la conmoción pasara, Asami estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que pudieran hacerles daño, la joven sureña notó esto y tomó la mano de Asami.

"Conmigo estará segura, prometo protegerla si algo malo pasase" La ahora CEO de Industrias Futuro sonreía, ella confiaba en la detective y sus temores se fueron gracias a este hermoso gesto, observaba su mano mientras era sostenida por la joven detective. Asami se sonrojaba, el contraste de sus tonos de piel hacía que se sintiera extraña, no en un mal plan, sentía que quería sostener esa mano que le daba seguridad por toda su vida.

Al llegar a la bodega ambas chicas caminaban juntas, pero no había rastro del joven, aunque había algo extraño en la bodega, un traje de mesero. El criminal había subido a cambiarse antes de cometer el homicidio. Las 2 chicas decidieron ir al sótano a buscar, era una habitación más grande y oscura por lo que tomaron unas linternas y bajaron con precaución, no parecía haber señales de vida en el lugar, caminaban sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, Asami notaba algo extraño, un bulto verde oculto detrás de una silla, por lo que decidió alejarse de la detective que continuaba su búsqueda.

"Señorita Sato, no se aleje mucho, si el asesino esta por aquí podría lastimarla ¿Señorita Sato?" El silencio asustaba a Korra, por lo que camino de regreso y entonces un grito ahogado llamó su atención, apuntando a donde lo escuchaba y vio a un joven, con un traje verde y cabello castaño, tomar a la CEO del cuello y cubrir su boca "¡Deje a la señorita Sato!"

"No, hasta que me asegure que puedo huir de aquí sin que me arresten"

"Nunca ayudaría a un criminal"

"Entonces despídase de la hermosa dama" El chico llevaba un arma de fuego con él y la apuntaba en la cabeza de Asami.

"¡ALTO!" Gritaba Korra asustada, le había prometido a Asami que la protegería y eso iba a hacer "No haga una tontería, deje ir a la señorita y yo lo ayudare"

"¿Cómo me lo asegura?" El desesperado joven preguntaba.

"Soy una mujer de palabra" Korra se acercaba a donde el joven y con un rápido movimiento trataba de golpearlo para que soltara a Asami, pero sin éxito dejándola a ella en el piso, cuando el secuestrador le dio una patada en el rostro.

"Es una idiota, bueno tendré que usarte de rehén, muñeca" El joven sonreía y comenzaba a lamer el oído de Asami, pero entonces Korra con una mano tomó su pie "Sigues consciente, acabemos con eso, detective Korra" La joven sureña recibía una patada en el estómago que la hacía gritar tan fuerte, que las personas en el piso de arriba lo escucharon y se dirigieron a su origen.

Asami no toleraba más esto, y con sus movimientos pateaba al joven en la entrepierna haciendo que soltara la pistola y luego la pateaba evitando que la tomara de nuevo. El joven lloraba de dolor en el piso, la CEO se acercaba a su cita para ayudarla a levantarse, la puerta se abría y el joven que Tarlock había amenazado antes tomaba al criminal de los brazos evitando que pudiera escapar.

Todos subían con el criminal capturado y una Korra malherida, pero estable, capaz de interrogar a su criminal "¿Por qué mataste al concejal Tarlock?"

"Él era una horrible persona que maltrataba a los pobres. Una persona así no debería vivir y menos si se puede interponer en nuestros planes" El joven vociferaba ante la preguntaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" Korra sacaba el papel que había encontrado antes, y el joven solo se limitaba a reír "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"No podrán detener el cambio. Estamos más cerca de mejorar al mundo ¡Viva la gran Unificadora!" El joven gritaba mientras mordía lo que parecía ser una capsula que llevaba en su boca y luego caía al piso. El mesero se acercaba a revisarlo y hacía una seña de que estaba muerto. Korra estaba furiosa, estaba tan cerca de saber que significaba ese papel y quien era la gran unificadora que había mencionado el joven y decidido matar a Tarlock.

Minutos después la policía llegó dirigidos por la jefa Lin y su segundo al mando el oficial Mako, ambos se llevaban los cuerpos para una investigación del forense y poder escribir un reporte más detallado de lo sucedido, pero no sin antes agradecerle a la detective su ayuda.

"Muchas gracias por todo, detective. Hizo un buen trabajo" Mako sonreía a Korra mientras daba un saludo policiaco.

"¿Descubriste algo, niña?" Lin era más seca a la hora de hablar, iba directo al punto.

"Solo que quien hizo esto se llama así misma 'La gran unificadora'" Todos parecían serios, algo grande se acercaba a Ciudad Republica y no sabían de qué se trataba, pero lo mejor era estar atentos a todo. Mako y Lin regresaban a la estación dejando solas a la famosa detective y la CEO de Industrias Futuro.

"Lamento que esta cita no fuera lo que esperaba, señorita" Korra pedía perdón a la otra chica.

"No se preocupe, a mí solo me alegra que usted esté bien. Creí que iba a morir, me asusté mucho" Asami abrazaba a Korra, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, prometí protegerla y no lo cumplí"

"No se preocupe, detective. Pero ¿Sabe? Creo que este asunto de la Gran Unificadora no se quedara así, necesitara mucha ayuda y he tomado una decisión"

"¿Cuál?"

"Me uniré a usted y al Dr. Bolin para resolver casos, debo admitir que es bastante interesante y podemos implementar algunos inventos de mi compañía" Korra estaba sorprendida, pero muy sería por la decisión de la heredera.

"No puedo permitirle eso, es algo muy peligroso y no podremos protegerla siempre y…." Pero era interrumpida por Asami que le daba un beso en los labios "Empieza mañana a las 9 de la mañana" Decía una sonrojada y atontada Korra.

¿Quién es la gran Unificadora?

¿Le causara problemas a nuestra detective?

¿Asami y Korra por fin confesaran sus sentimientos?

¿Podrá el nuevo equipo de detectives trabajar bien y capturar a los criminales?

¿Algún día Korra y Asami tendrán una cita normal?

¿Korra y Bolin tuvieron su partida de Pai-sho?

¿Algún día dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?

Todo eso y más lo descubriremos en las Aventuras de Sherlock Korra y El Dr. Bolin Watson + Asami Sato.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente había escrito este fic como un one-shot pero debido a que me lo pidieron lo haré una saga de aventuras como las historias de Sherlock Holmes.

-Ya saben quién será el Dr Moriarty de Sherlock Korra, así es Kuvira, les permití elegirlo a los miembros del grupo Korrasami LA de Facebook.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Ojala les guste el capítulo nuevo, acepto dudas, quejas y sugerencias

-Gracias por leerme.


	3. El Gran Robo

**El gran robo.**

Era la mañana que Asami iniciaría su primer día en el equipo de la Detective Korra y el Doctor Bolin, una parte de ella estaba emocionada, pero no sabía si era por la emoción de encontrar y atrapar criminales o si era por ver a Korra, fuese lo que fuese sería un fabuloso día.

Al llegar Asami tocó la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando a un joven con barba y un traje mecánico, como los que usaban quienes trabajaban en Industrias Futuro, sorprendiendo a la joven CEO, no esperaba ver a un empleado en la oficina de la detective.

"Disculpe ¿El Doctor Bolin o la Detective Korra?" Preguntaba confundida Asami.

"El doctor se encuentra en el baño y la detective salió a atender un asunto personal" Le respondía el joven "¿Necesitaba algo?"

"Bueno hoy iniciaba mi trabajo como una de las ayudantes de la detective" Asami se sonrojaba, algo en el joven llamaba su atención, pero no podía entender que exactamente. En especial cuando este la miraba de arriba abajo, Asami estaba usando un traje diferente, era uno de los que usaban en su trabajo, con botas y pantalón, en lugar de su vestido rojo del día anterior, además su cabello estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo "¿Por qué me revisa tanto?" Una molesta CEO preguntaba con su rostro rojo de pena.

"Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se ve con ese traje" Respondía el chico sonriendo.

"Gracias, pero la detective y yo tenemos algo, aun no sé qué, pero tenemos algo. Una chispa que no puedo describir" La joven CEO se apenaba, pero sonreía por contar esto.

"¿En serio? Que interesante" El muchacho observaba a Asami, pero entonces una figura apareció detrás de él.

"Korra, deja de jugar con la señorita Sato" Bolin se paraba detrás del joven con cara de molestia.

"Bolin, la joven no había notado que era yo" El joven se despegaba la barba y se quitaba el traje demostrando a una detective Korra "Lamento mucho el inconveniente, señorita Sato"

"¿Cómo paso esto?" Ahora estaba confundida Asami por lo que ocurría.

"Yo le explico. La detective es una maestra del disfraz, nadie la puede reconocer" Bolin abrazaba a la señorita Sato del hombro, ahora serían compañeros y no sentía culpa por abrazarla así.

"¿Entonces puedo preguntarle el porqué de disfrazarse?" La joven Sato preguntaba sin dudar.

"Necesitaba probar mis habilidades para el caso que viene" Bolin y Asami la miraban confundidos por el comentario, pero un golpe fuerte y rápido en la puerta los sacaba de dicha confusión, mientras Korra se acercaba a abrir con cara de confianza.

Detrás de esta se encontraba un hombre mayor, un hombre bien conocido en la ciudad como el ex Comandante Bumi, un antiguo soldado de las Fuerzas Unidas, y actualmente era encargado del museo de Ciudad Republica.

"Pero que sorpresa" Bolin ayudaba al hombre a pasar mientras trataba de recuperar sus energías.

"Detective Korra, me alegro tanto de verla. Algo horrible acaba de ocurrir" Bumi trataba de recuperar el aliento para poder seguir con lo que lo preocupaba tanto.

"Es por el robó ¿Cierto?" Bumi aún no le comentaba nada, pero ella ya sabía lo que ocurría.

"¿Cómo lo supo? Nadie lo sabía, excepto por la policía"

"Si he de ser honesta, el oficial Mako me llamó por teléfono antes de que usted llegara. Él sabía que este caso sería difícil de resolver para la policía y usted vino corriendo en cuanto se enteró de esto ¿Correcto?"

"Así es. De verdad que su reputación no era algo que la gente exagerara" Bumi sonreía impresionado por las habilidades de la joven.

"¿Podría contarnos un poco sobre lo que robaron?" La detective preguntaba mientras encendía su pipa para comenzar a fumar.

"Es el tesoro de Raava, una antigua reliquia que según la leyenda traerá buena fortuna a aquellos que la posean, y su valor monetario va más allá de cualquier fortuna"

"He escuchado sobre eso, hace mucho también leí que los antiguos pobladores de esta zona pensaban que Raava era su diosa de la luz y Vaatu era el dios de la oscuridad. Así que construyeron templos para venerarlos, y con ellos varias reliquias como ofrenda para no sufrir de su furia, entre ellos el gran tesoro de Raava, una hermosa pieza diría yo" Asami hablaba sobre lo que sabía sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a Korra, quien sonreía de lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en serio esta chica la tenía súper enamorada y con justa razón.

"Efectivamente, hace años esa pieza fue encontrada por mi padre el famoso arqueólogo Aang, y comenzó a ser exhibida hace un tiempo después de determinar su valor monetario"

"¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿Alguna amenaza? ¿Sucesos extraños?"

"Pues en realidad nada extraño. Bueno, hay algo" Con este comentario la Detective y sus 2 compañeros prestaban atención a los que Bumi les diría "Había una nota acerca de robar 'El collar de luz y oscuridad'" Parecían realmente interesados en esa información.

"¿Qué es precisamente este collar?" La detective del sur preguntaba, toda información proporcionada le sería de ayuda.

"Es una reliquia que tiene tallada una imagen de la batalla entre Raava y Vaatu. No es tan valiosa como el Tesoro de Raava, pero si vendieran ambas piezas en el mercado negro serían millonarios"

"¿Por qué no las robaron juntas?" El doctor Bolin era ahora quien preguntaba, era extraño para él que no robaran ambas al mismo tiempo, se ahorrarían el incremento en la seguridad o la intervención policial.

"Es que esta pieza estaba siendo revisada por uno de nuestros empleados para asegurar su legitimidad, por lo que no fue exhibida aun"

"¿La policía no sabe de esto?" Asami Preguntaba curiosa.

"No. No les comente nada, quiero llevar esto en un bajo perfil. La policía solo sabe sobre el robo al Tesoro de Raava, pero nada sobre la advertencia" Bumi sacaba un pedazo de papel donde estaba escrito esto y se lo entregaba a la sureña que comenzaba a leer rápidamente.

"Tendremos que iniciar una investigación, pero el ladrón estará alerta, necesitaremos ir encubiertos. Ya que nadie sabe que la señorita Sato es parte de mi equipo eso nos será muy benéfico" Korra miraba a Asami quien se sonrojaba al sentir el par de ojos azules sobre ella "Doctor Bolin, sígame" Caminaba la sureña ante la vista de confusión de las 3 personas que estaban con ella.

Unos minutos después Bumi regresaba acompañado de 3 personas al museo donde un hombre delgado de lentes y cabello negro y corto, y con una apariencia desaliñada estaba organizando unas cosas "Ryu, he regresado" El hombre de mayor edad llamaba a este chico, que solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

"Señor Bumi ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntaba indiferente el joven.

"Estoy seguro que conoces a Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro. Ella se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a reforzar la seguridad del museo" Señalaba Bumi a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"Si como sea ¿Y ellos quiénes son?" Señalaba el muchacho de lentes a los 2 chicos que acompañaban a Asami.

"Ellos son mis asistentes….Ah…." La joven ingeniera no sabía que decir, pero fue salvada cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

"Me llamo Nuktuk, mucho gusto" Sonreía el joven de ojos verdes, con un singular bigote negro y ropa de mecánico.

"Y yo soy Hakoda, en un placer" Un joven de piel morena, lentes oscuros, con barba y bigote e igualmente con traje de mecánico, saludaba a Ryu.

"Bueno, como sea, no hagan ningún desastre" El indiferente muchacho caminaba alejándose de Asami y su grupo.

"No los reconoció, usted es una maestra del disfraz" Bumi alagaba a Korra, quien se limitaba a sonreír bajo su disfraz de mecánico.

"¿Qué puede contarnos de él?" Preguntaba la gran detective al encargado del museo.

"Ryu es un buen chico, algo indiferente a lo que suceda, pero no es mala persona"

"¿Y de los demás empleados de aquí?"

"No somos muchos, solo Ryu, el doctor Wan Shi Tong, Shin, ah y claro que yo" Con orgullo decía Bumi, ante una indiferente mirada de los 3 detectives.

"Cuénteme más de ellos" Korra quería saber sobre cualquier sospechoso.

"El doctor Wan Shi Tong es un hombre bastante curioso, le gusta aprender de todo lo que puede, a él ni le gusta ganar dinero, prefiere aprender sobre muchas cosas, leer e investigar, incluso se ofreció a trabajar aquí hace muchos años y todo lo hace por amor al arte como dirían algunos" Ante este comentario la detective tomaba nota mental "Y Shin es el guardia de seguridad, no tiene ni 2 meses que se unió a nosotros" La sureña levantaba una ceja al escuchar a Bumi decir esto.

"¿Qué paso con el antiguo guardia?" Preguntaba tomando nota de todo lo que aprendía.

"No lo sé, un día simplemente renunció, y eso es extraño él era muy bueno en su trabajo y a todos aquí parecía agradarles" La voz del hombre sonaba confundida aun por ese recuerdo.

"Eso no es importante, debemos ir a 'ayudar' con la seguridad" Korra caminaba hacia donde harían su trabajo, pero sin notar que Shin los seguía de cerca, o eso parecía.

Al entrar vieron un collar con un dibujo bastante interesante, eran 2 figuras una negra y otra blanca luchando por el control en la batalla que parecían llevar "Hermoso ¿No?" Todos miraban al guardia que los iba siguiendo "Creo que es bastante interesante lo que los antiguos pobladores pensaban, ya saben cómo eso de que había dioses que luchaban por dominar a nuestro mundo"

"Ah Shin, que bien que estas aquí, la señorita Sato y los jóvenes instalaran el sistema de seguridad. Podrían explicarte cómo funciona para que no tengas problemas, a final de cuentas tú eres el guardia de este lugar" Bumi abrazaba a Shin quien trataba de ocultar una cara de molestia.

"Con gusto, señor Bumi" Sonreía falsamente el hombre llamando la atención de la mujer de cabello castaño.

"Iré a arreglar unos documentos para la policía" Salía Bumi, pero era detenido por Shin.

"Yo lo acompañare, y después volver aquí para que me expliquen el sofisticado sistema de Industrias Futuro" El guardia caminaba junto a Bumi, mientras los 3 jóvenes observaban.

"Es hora de hacer una investigación a detalle del lugar del robo. Ustedes continúen, y si el guardia y Bumi vuelven inventen algo" Korra salía con su lupa de bolsilla y observaba a su alrededor.

Por su parte Bolin veía a Asami instalar lo que los ayudaría a atrapar al criminal "Y, señorita Sato ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" Bolin tenía un tono de voz bastante peculiar

"Arroje la pregunta, doc." Respondía Asami instalando algunos aparatos y atornillándolos al piso.

"¿Qué ha sucedido con el asunto de Sherlock? Sé que ambas se gustan, pero ninguna se atreve a dar el siguiente paso" Con este comentario el doctor Bolin provocaba que el rostro de la CEO se pusiera rojo.

"Bueno, doctor, honestamente no entiendo que pasa. Ella a veces quiere confesarse, pero es como si su orgullo le ganara" Hacia un puchero la chica de ojos verdes.

"No me sorprende, Korra me recuerda a un cachorro de lobo-murciélago que conocí cuando era niño" Asami no entendía bien lo que Bolin quería decirle, pero fuera lo que fuera ahora tenía su atención y mucha curiosidad "Cuando Mako y yo éramos niños había un cachorrito que siempre quería jugar con nosotros, pero siempre que tratábamos de acercarnos él nos quería morder. No entendíamos bien la situación, nos defendía de otros animales, pero después se alejaba. Cuando conocí a Korra noté que era igual, es solo ese orgullo que les gana, no quieren admitir que son débiles ante alguien o algo, y prefieren ser orgullosos. Pero no se preocupe, señorita. La detective es muy inteligente, algo torpe, pero no haría nada para lastimarla" Sonreía honestamente el joven de cabello negro tranquilizando a Asami que volvía a su trabajo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte Korra investigaba la escena del crimen con cuidado de no ser descubierta, pero no parecía haber nada raro "Detective ¿Qué hace aquí?" Bumi se acercaba a la joven con curiosidad.

"Vine a investigar ¿Dónde está Shin?"

"Él fue a donde se encuentran Asami y Bolin"

"¿Podría prestarme el teléfono? Necesito hablar con el oficial Mako"

"Claro, sígame" Bumi caminaba en dirección a su oficina, no era muy grande pero al menos estaba completa y era lo suficientemente cómoda para el hombre que dirigía el museo "Ahí se encuentra" Señalaba este al aparato.

La detective comenzaba a marcar al número de la policía, específicamente el de Mako, pero no había respuesta y esto la desesperaba hasta que una voz la sacó de esto "Bueno ¿Quién llama?" La voz de chico sonaba del otro lado de la bocina con mucha tranquilidad.

"Oficial Mako, soy la detective Korra"

"Detective ¿Qué sucede?" Sonaba feliz el oficial al saber que se trataba de la sureña.

"Mako, el caso del museo ¿Tienes los testimonios de los implicados?" Preguntaba seria la muchacha de cabello castaño.

"¿Por qué quieres saber? Ah, no. El señor Bumi si te contrató ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué nadie nos tiene fe? En verdad confiaba que solo se hubiera alejado a despejar su mente y no a buscarte como sospeche al inicio" Por el otro lado de la bocina Mako masajeaba su sien, no creía que esto siempre les pasara.

"Responda la pregunta, oficial"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. El doctor Wan se encontraba en su departamento toda la noche, y es una buena coartada, ya que el conserje y su casero son testigos de que nunca salió de su hogar. El joven Ryu también tiene un coartada, hay un testigo de que estuvo en su casa todo el día durmiendo"

"¿Su madre?" Preguntaba una incrédula Korra

"Así es ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Soy detective. Un hombre como Ryu al que parece no importarle el mundo no puede tener ropa tan limpia a menos que este casado o viva con su madre. Y dudo que sea lo primero con esa actitud" El oficial y la detective trataban de suprimir su risa por esto "¿Qué hay del guardia de seguridad?"

"Hay pruebas de que no estuvo cerca del área donde se cometió el crimen"

"¿Qué pruebas?" Una curiosa sureña quería saber.

"Las cámaras de seguridad toman fotos ante cualquier señal de movimiento, imprimen fecha y hora en que se tomaron" Mako hablaba mientras llenaba unos documentos.

"¿Cómo está seguro que no fallarían?"

"Es algo que implemento Industrias Futuro, específicamente Asami Sato, y ella es una genio, hasta ahora ninguno de sus inventos ha fallado" Ante este comentario Korra se sonrojaba, esa chica en verdad la impresionaba al punto de hacerla sonrojar con solo escuchar su nombre "Pero hay algo curioso con las fotos de la escena del crimen" Con esto Korra abría los ojos, era información vital "Estas salieron oscuras, pero no las velaron ni alteraron la fecha y hora, estas aparecen de forma normal, es como si hubiera hecho algo a la lente de la cámara"

"¡Ya lo tengo! Gracias por la ayuda, oficial"

"De nada, detec-"Pero entonces el teléfono dejaba de sonar, la chica le acababa de colgar "Que extraña es" Volvía el policía a su trabajo.

Korra salía corriendo a donde habían tomado esas fotos, y al divisar la cámara se acercó a ella, y justo como lo había pensado, estaban pintadas de negro, lo que significa que alguien adentro del museo la había pintado, alguien con acceso a ellas desde antes de la hora del robo. Al tomar nota de este suceso volvía a donde se encontraban sus amigos, y al entrar notaba que Shin no se encontraba "¿A dónde fue el guardia?" Al hacer esta pregunta sorprendía a los 2 jóvenes de cabello negro.

"Ah detective. Shin fue al baño ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntaba Bolin curioso.

"Cuando vuelva quiero que le expliquen las fortalezas y debilidades, pero sobre todo las flaquezas de este sistema de seguridad" Ordenaba la chica dejando confundidos a Asami y Bolin, pro ellos solo eran asistentes que harían caso a su jefa.

Unos minutos después Shin aparecía con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si lo mejor del mundo le hubiera ocurrido "Hola, Shin. Ven para que te explique el sistema" Asami llamaba al joven mientras sacaba los planos.

"Claro, señorita Sato" Caminaba Shin, mientras Korra y Bolin miraban triunfantes en lo que la CEO explicaba lo necesario para continuar el plan que la sureña había diseñado en tan poco tiempo.

La noche caía sobre Ciudad Republica, esa noche sería el golpe maestro, los detectives se escondían en una habitación junto a donde se exhibía el hermoso collar, sin que nadie supiera que estaban ahí.

"Korra ¿Estas segura de esto?" Bolin preguntaba mientras con su mirada observaba la habitación donde estaban, en este había esqueletos que lo aterraban por su realismo.

"Tranquilo, si todo sale mal puedes usar una de estas" La sureña estiraba su mano y le entregaba una pistola a su asistente y otra a Asami "Si se ponen feas las cosas no duden en usarlas" Ambos asistentes se ponían serios asintiendo con sus cabezas, pero entonces un ruido llamaba su atención. Se trataba de 3 hombres, uno era delgado y de tez blanca, seguido de un hombre con un sombrero; un hombre que venía de la tribu agua, y por ultimo otro de mayor tamaño y más ruidoso.

"Tardaron mucho" La voz de alguien llamaba desde las sombras.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Shady Shin" Decía el hombre del sombrero disculpándose.

"Te perdonare, Viper, solo porque el día de hoy 'La triple amenaza' se volverá el grupo de criminales más poderosos de todos los tiempos" De las sombras salía Shin sonriendo malvadamente.

"Un momento ¿Shin es Shady Shin?" Bolin susurraba sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos de igual forma que la detective lo hacía, ninguno creía lo que veía "Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido" Bueno después de pensarlo un rato, Bolin entendía, ambos eran Shin, eso debió haber llamado la atención de todos desde el inicio.

"Shin ¿Estás seguro que no nos atraparan?" Preguntaba Ping asustado por lo que pudiera pasar si la policía aparecía.

"Tonto, Asami Sato me dio la llave para robar este preciado collar. Cuando lo vendamos en el mercado negro seremos ricos" Shin sonreía, lograría el crimen del año.

"¡ESO CREES, SHADY SHIN!" La voz de Korra sonaba mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación seguida de Bolin y Asami que apuntaban a los mafiosos con sus pistolas, pero los delincuentes imitaban sus acciones y les apuntaban, incluido Shady Shin.

"Pero si es la detective Korra y sus asistonto, el doctor Bolin ¿Me han extrañado?"

"Honestamente no" Respondía Bolin tontamente.

"¿Qué te hiciste, Shin? Ya no te pareces, ahora eres más feo" Retaba la detective al delincuente.

"Solo un poco de maquillaje, algunas cirugías, nada del otro mundo. Después de que ustedes atraparon a Bolt Zolt [1] tuve que esconderme y vivir disfrazado. Pero con el tesoro de Raava y el collar 'La triple amenaza' podrá continuar sus operaciones no solo en la ciudad, sino también en las 4 naciones. Sera nuestra resurrección, ni la policía ni tú podrán atraparnos. Seremos intocables"

"Mira cuanto miedo te tengo" Sonreía Korra burlona.

"Deberías, somos 4 contra 3. No soy un genio como tú, pero hasta yo sé las matemáticas suficientes como para notar que con eso ganaría"

"Tienes razón, Shady Shin. Nos rendimos" Bajaba su arma Korra, ante unos sorprendidos Bolin y Asami que imitaban su acción.

"Eres inteligente como presumes. Levanta las manos e híncate. Y tus asistentes también, a menos que quieran morir aquí y ahora" Ordenaba Shin mientras ellos obedecían, pero algo extraño pasaba, la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de la sureña "¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" El delincuente no lograba entender que sucedía, normalmente cuando alguien está en peligro no sonríe de esa forma.

"Por esto ¡Agáchense!" Korra sacaba una especie de control de su ropa y presionaba un botón que arrojaba electricidad por toda la habitación, excepto por el ras del piso, haciendo que los criminales cayeran a este mismo desmayados ante el contacto de los rayos.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntaba Bolin sorprendido y confundido.

"Lo que Asami instalo fue un sistema para noquear criminales con cantidades no altas de electricidad, nada mortal [2]" Sonreía la detective.

"Muy inteligente de su parte. Es una genio, señorita Sato" Bolin felicitaba a su compañera por esta gran idea.

"Gracias, doctor" Asami hacía una reverencia.

"Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurrió esta idea?" El medico estaba intrigado por la brillante invención de la CEO.

"Tuve un poco de ayuda de la detective, desde el principio planeamos esto, era algo alternativo en realidad" Sonreían ambas mujeres después de dar la explicación.

"La policía viene en camino, los llamé desde antes. Amarremos a estos tipos antes de que salgan de su desmayo, pero antes" La sureña revisaba la ropa de Shin y justo como pensaba, el hombre era tan torpe para cargar con él su botín, se trataba del tesoro de Raava que había robado una noche antes.

La policía aparecía minutos después encabezados por Mako y la jefa Lin Bei Fong, ambos estaban impresionados por el trabajo de Korra y sus asistentes al haber atrapado a los cabecillas de 'La triple amenaza'.

"Señorita Sato, ese trabajo es impresionante ¿Qué le parecería ayudar a la policía creando pistolas que hagan eso de la electricidad con la que noqueo a estos delincuentes [3]?" Lin preguntaba interesada en esta nueva forma no mortal de atrapar bandidos mientras examinaba la escena y el invento de Asami Sato y Korra.

"Creo que tenemos un trato, jefa. Para mi será un placer ayudarla" Asami estrechaba la mano de la mujer mayor cerrando el trato.

"Yo tengo algo para usted también" Korra entregaba el Tesoro de Raava a la jefa de la policía, pero Bumi aparecía repentinamente para ver lo que sucedía.

"Detective ¿Se encuentran todos bien? No puedo creer que Shin era el jefe de 'La Triple Amenaza', que torpe fui. Pero muchas gracias, detective Korra, sabía que usted lo lograría" Sonreía el director agradeciendo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la sureña, para después alejarse junto con la policía cuando Mako le comentaba algo sobre cómo recuperar lo robado, debía llenar formatos si quería recuperar pronto su exhibición.

"Bolin ¿Te llevo a casa?" Preguntaba Mako apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

"Me parece bien, hermano. Detective, señorita Sato, las veo el día de mañana" Se despedía con una reverencia el chico de ojos verdes mientras Korra y Asami solo veían a los hermanos alejarse

"Y, Detective ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar fideos para celebrar su éxito?" Rompía el silencio la heredera con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas "Bueno, si usted quiere"

"Para mí sería un placer, señorita Sato" Sonreía la mujer de piel morena también con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Aún no sé qué somos, pero lo descubriremos a su tiempo ¿No?" La joven Sato abrazaba a Korra del brazo, a lo que la sureña solo respondía con otra sonrisa.

"Si, queda mucho tiempo"

Y ambas caminaban triunfantes después de capturar más criminales y resolver un nuevo misterio, pero no el último.

 **Notas del autor:**

-No crean que había olvidado este fic, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo (en su momento fue nuevo), creo que hare este fic no muy largo, a menos que ustedes me digan lo contrario.

[1]-Lo explicare eso en el próximo capítulo, así que pronto entenderán que pasa con esta referencia.

[2]-Como un Taser, en eso me base para eso

[3]- Con el punto anterior debieron suponer que pondría algo como que Asami inventó el taser jajajaja XD

-Muchas gracias por leerme, acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias y reviews.


	4. La Triple Amenaza

**La triple amenaza**

La mañana llegaba a Ciudad Republica, y con ella los 2 asistentes de la famosa Sherlock Korra: Bolin y Asami, arribaban al hogar de la sureña, pero…

"No puedo abrir la puerta que raro. Korra no es del tipo que hace algo así" Bolin comentaba tratando de abrir la puerta a golpes, pero Asami solo se limitaba a verlo sorprendida, hasta que un papel escondido bajo uno de los adornos que la detective solía tener a la entrada de su hogar llamaba su atención. Y así comenzaba a leer lo que parecía ser un pequeño escrito por uno de los lados del papel.

"Doctor, creo que querrá ver esto" Asami le entregaba a su compañero el papel que había visto y leído unos minutos antes. El joven comenzaba a leer y abría sus ojos con cada palabra.

"La detective tuvo que salir urgentemente y nos dio el día libre. Eso nunca había pasado antes" Se sorprendía mucho el muchacho.

"¿Qué tal si lo invito a desayunar?" La CEO sugería a su amigo, sorprendiéndolo bastante por esta propuesta.

"Me parece bien. Después de usted" El doctor hacia una reverencia invitando a la chica a pasar primero.

"Que caballeroso. Muchas gracias" Reía la chica, definitivamente Bolin era un chico bastante agradable.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles charlando de alguna tontería, reían, se ponían serios; aunque no lo pareciera se llevaban bastante bien en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Unos minutos después pasaban frente a una cafetería que parecería ser bastante tranquila, había muy poca gente, un lugar bastante agradable, al que la CEO invitaba a su amigo a desayunar.

Después de un buen momento bebiendo algo de té o comiendo algunos bocadillo, la joven Sato por fin se animaba a preguntarle a su amigo algo que la tenía con cierta duda desde que conoció a Korra y Bolin "¿Cómo es que se conocieron la detective y usted?" Y con esta pregunta sorprendía al doctor que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

"Es interesante que me pregunte algo así, y muy poco usual. Pero con gusto le responderé" Bolin se acomodaba y comenzaba contar la historia "Todo comenzó hace un año, aquí mismo en la Ciudad"

-Un año antes-

La gran Sherlock Korra se encontraba haciendo algunos experimentos químicos, ella amaba hacer cosas como esa, y en ese preciso momento llevaba a cabo uno tan delicado que el más pequeño error podría hacer explotar las sustancias en su cara, o inclusive su hogar entero.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que un golpe en la puerta hizo que la joven tirara los químicos y provocando una leve explosión que dejaba su rostro sucio por esto. Pero sin que esta situación impidiera hacer su trabajo, la joven se dirigía a abrir la puerta y averiguar quién la buscaba con tanto ánimo. Y al abrir la puerta, del otro lado, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se encontraba con una mirada de desesperación en su rostro "¿Puedo pasar?" El joven preguntaba con mucha preocupación en su voz.

"Adelante, pase" Invitaba la sureña al joven a pasar, este corría rápido a cerrar las cortinas y revisar que no hubiera nadie afuera del lugar al que había entrado, asustando de cierta forma a la joven Korra "¿Le sucede algo?"

"Detective, ayúdeme. Solamente usted puede hacerlo" Suplicaba el joven sorprendiendo a la chica demasiado "Alguien me está amenazando y no logro entender la razón de ello"

"Cálmese, primero dígame quien es usted. Y después cuénteme que sucede con más calma" Trataba la detective de calmar a quien solicitaba de su ayuda.

"Tiene razón. Bueno yo soy el Doctor Bolin Watson" Korra conocía ese nombre, pero ella pensaba que se trataba de un hombre de mayor edad, no un joven como quien se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento.

"He escuchado mucho de usted, Doctor. Es un honor conocerlo" Estrechaba la mano del médico, saludo que él le regresaba.

"Y he venido aquí debido a que en la última semana he recibido amenazas de muerte. Cartas, llamadas telefónicas, incluso notas en el diario. No sé quiénes sean, ni por qué lo hacen. No me he metido en problemas, soy un hombre tranquilo que no molesta a nadie. Se lo suplico, ayúdeme para averiguar quién es, no puedo vivir así. No duermo, no como, no he ido a mi consultorio en toda la semana; cuando salgo a la calle estoy paranoico, y me cuido de cualquier persona, incluso de niños y animales" El chico comenzaba a llorar, sí que estaba pasando un mal momento.

"¿Sucedió algún hecho fuera de lo común antes de todo esto?" Preguntaba la detective tratando de buscar posibles homicidas.

"Pues nada que yo recuerde, como le dije antes, no me meto con nadie para evitar situaciones como esta" Explicaba el chico, parecía ser honesto al hablar.

"Es bastante extraño lo que sucede ¿Ha hablado con la policía?"

"Mi hermano mayor es oficial en la policía de Ciudad Republica, hace unos días le comente lo que sucede, pero él piensa que sobreactúo mucho y que no pasa nada"

"¿Quién es su hermano? Conozco a varios miembros de la policía, tal vez pueda convencerlo de escuchar su caso"

"Mako Watson" Al escuchar el nombre Korra sabía que todo iría mal, no solo conocía a Mako como uno de los oficiales más necios en todo el cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad, también habían tenido una relación de índole romántica un año antes y nada había terminado bien, ya que ambos eran demasiado obstinados "Yo sé que usted y mi hermano salieron, y también sé que eso terminó muy mal, por eso no quisiera incomodarla haciéndola hablar con él"

"Tendremos que hablar con él eventualmente, pero por ahora le hare una pregunta para avanzar con este caso" Korra observaba al doctor que asentía en señal de cooperar como fuera necesario "¿Alguna pista que me pueda proporcionar?" La detective se ponía seria, este caso sonaba realmente extraño.

"Normalmente destruyo todo lo que recibo, pero esta vez traigo la nota que recibí esta mañana" El muchacho entregaba un trozo de papel a la detective, quien comenzaba a leer la nota:

 _Pagará por el error que cometió, con su propia vida._

 _Recuerde que el cualquier momento iremos por usted, y nunca volverá a ver la luz de otro día._

 _Espérelo._

Era una nota realmente corta, pero daba el mensaje que quería, la sureña guardaba el papel y miraba a su cliente "Doctor, he decidido aceptar su caso. Pero tendré que pasar todo el día con usted hasta averiguar cualquier pista para atrapar a quienes lo amenazan"

"Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias" El doctor abrazaba a la detective y la levantaba del piso, dejándola sin aire en el proceso, el joven era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que aparentaba.

Sherlock Korra se ponía su representativa capa, y claro su gorra de detective; y si algo la representaba más era su famosa pipa, nunca podía faltar en un caso. Ambos jóvenes bajaban a un cuarto junto a la casa, Bolin no entendía, pero era tomado por sorpresa por una gran figura blanca que comenzaba a lamer su rostro.

"Naga, chica. Deja al doctor en paz" Y entonces el gigantesco animal, que era nada más y nada menos que un perro-oso polar hembra de nombre 'Naga', se alejaba para lamer a su dueña "Perdone, doctor Bolin. Naga se encariño con usted demasiado rápido" La sureña ayudaba a su cliente a levantarse.

"No se preocupe, pero quería preguntarle… ¿A que hemos venido aquí?"

"Creo que ir en auto o a pie es peligroso en estos momentos para usted. Así que montaremos a Naga, ella es más rápida que muchos vehículos, y además ella nos puede proteger" Korra subía al lomo del animal, y ayudando a Bolin a subir de igual forma, para el muchacho esto era una experiencia nueva, pero emocionante "¿Le parece bien si vamos a su consultorio?" El joven movía su cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras Korra ordenaba a su amiga de 4 patas dirigirse a este lugar a toda velocidad.

Naga recorría las calles de Ciudad Republica asustando a un par de transeúntes o de automovilistas, hasta llegar al consultorio donde varias personas salían y entraban. La sureña bajaba ayudando de nuevo a su acompañante, mientras Naga se recostaba a dormir un poco, a lo que ambos chicos comenzaban a reír, para Korra era raro reír así, sobre todo con un cliente.

Ambos entraban al consultorio, y al entrar una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes corría en dirección del Doctor "Doctor Bolin. Me alegra verlo ¿Esto significa que no renuncio como dijo el Doctor Toza?"

"Señorita Opal, tenga por seguro que yo no dejaría a mis pacientes nunca" Sonreía el joven Bolin demostrándole que no renunciaría en un largo rato, y después de daba cuenta de algo" Es cierto, le presento a la detective Sherlock Korra" El muchacho presentaba a ambas chicas, y Opal no lo creía, la mejor detective de todos los tiempos estaba frente a ella.

"No te creo ¿En verdad es ella?" Ante la pregunta ambos chicos asentían, confirmando este hecho "Que genial conocerla, he leído sobre todos los casos que ha resuelto ¿Pero que hace con el doctor?" La chica entraba en cuentas de que algo debía estar ocurriendo.

"Me está ayudando con un asunto personal. Le contare luego, por ahora ¿Hay algo nuevo para mí?"

"Cierto, le traigo el archivo sobre el joven Kuno Zolt" La detective abría los ojos al escuchar ese apellido, uno que ella conocía bastante bien "Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió" Comentaba la chica entregándole los documentos al doctor Bolin

"Disculpen que los interrumpa ¿Qué le sucedió a ese chico?" La sureña necesitaba saber urgentemente sobre este suceso.

"Oh cierto, olvide contarle, 2 días antes del asunto por el que la contrate, uno de los médicos que trabajan aquí tuvo que operar a este joven por una bala que atravesó su pecho, algo sobre un asalto donde fue víctima; pero desafortunadamente el muchacho murió durante la cirugía. Lo malo de ser director de este lugar es que yo tengo la responsabilidad sobre lo que pase, y supongo que el padre del joven debe estar muy mal por esta situación, me siento mal por lo ocurrido" Y con esto Korra había descifrado, era obvio quien amenazaba a Bolin.

"Doctor, he descubierto al culpable de todo esto" Al fin entendía la situación la detective.

"¿Tan pronto?" Estaba confundido el chico, sabía que ella era buena, pero no así de buena. "¿Quién es?"

"El padre del chico" La detective estaba segura de esto, pero la chica de cabello corto y el doctor de ojos verdes no lo creían así.

"¿Por qué piensa que es él? Cuando vino a recoger el cuerpo parecía bastante tranquilo"

"¿Ha escuchado de la triple amenaza?" Korra se ponía seria al preguntar esto.

"Es ese grupo de delincuentes que controlan el mercado negro ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?" El doctor no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica del sur.

"He investigado por un tiempo a esta organización, y encontré algunos datos que me conducen al líder. Y lamento decirle que mis investigaciones siempre me llevan a que este hombre es Bolt Zolt ¿Ese es el nombre del hombre que trajo a su hijo a este hospital, no es así?"

"Sí, es él ¿Pero está segura de lo que dice? No parecía un mafioso, ni nada por ese estilo" Pero entonces un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Bolin "Aunque ahora que lo menciona, muchos hombres de apariencia aterradora acompañaban al señor Bolt, y en serio no se veían nada amigables"

"Ellos son los que lo amenazaban, debemos informarle a la policía lo más rápido posible" Esta era la señal para que Korra saliera corriendo del lugar, seguida de Bolin que se despedía de la chica que lo acompañaba, y que no entendía nada de esta situación.

Pero al salir 2 hombres veían a la detective y al chico afuera del hospital, ambos hombres se miraban y asentían, mientras la detective y su acompañante estaban distraídos, estas personas se acercaban propinándoles unos golpes en la cabeza que los dejaban inconscientes para después meterlos en un auto cuando nadie observaba.

Unos minutos después Korra y Bolin abrían los ojos en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, y no estaban solas, ya que frente a ellos estaba un hombre de mayor edad rodeado de un pequeño grupo de 4 personas "Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Doctor Watson, y parece ser que con usted viene la entrometida Sherlock Korra. Detective es un honor conocerla, aunque por buena fuente sé que me ha estado investigando" El hombre de mayor edad hablaba con cierta ironía en su tono de voz.

"Bolt Zolt. Sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo esto. De la triple amenaza, de los notas que recibía el doctor" Una furiosa detective hablaba tratando de liberarse

"¿Por qué quiere matarme? Yo no le hice nada malo" Bolin dudaba aun de que este hombre quisiera hacerle daño sin tener un motivo valido.

"¡CLARO QUE LO HIZO!" Bolt se acercaba a Bolin y le propinaba un golpe en la quijada que hacía que el chico gritara de dolor "¡Usted dejó morir a mi hijo!" Realmente estaba furioso el criminal.

"Pero eso era inevitable, la bala atravesó un punto vital. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos" Se defendía el doctor, para recibir otro golpe del hombre.

"Y por eso yo lo matare al igual que como usted mató a mi hijo" Bolt se acercaba a un joven de cabellera café y le susurraba algo, que el muchacho respondía con una sonrisa malvada.

"Mis asistentes los vigilaran, y cuando yo regrese los matare a ambos. Matare 2 pájaros de un tiro" El criminal reía alejándose del lugar.

El tiempo pasaba, Korra trataba de liberarse chocando su cuerda contra la de Bolin, esperaba que con la fricción pudiera quemarla un poco y así salir, pero entonces… "Oigan, saldremos por algo de comer. Dudo bastante que puedan liberarse, pero si vuelvo y me entero que trataron de pasarse de listos los matare, el jefe le dio permiso de hacerlo" El joven de cabello castaño de antes hablaba acercando su navaja al cuello del doctor en señal de que hablaba muy en serio.

"No pensaría hacer algo así ni un minuto" Bolin respondía asustado ante el frío tacto del instrumento punzo-cortante.

"Bien" Los 4 sujetos de antes se alejaban, y esta era la oportunidad de Korra para liberarlos.

"Doctor, ayúdeme. Nos liberare de estas ataduras" Korra forcejeaba aun.

"Pero si nos descubren nos mataran" Sollozaba el joven ante esa idea.

"Tranquilo, fingiremos seguir atados, y cuando nadie vea escaparemos a avisarle a la policía" Y por fin Korra lograba liberarse rompiendo su cuerda, y cuando se dirigía a ayudar a Bolin escuchaba unos pasos acercándose, lo que hacía que volviera a su posición fingiendo aun estar atada, por el bien propio y el de su compañero.

Al entrar vieron como Bolt Zolt entraba con los 4 tipejos de antes "Ah, detective, doctor. Volví para la ejecución. Les dejare decidir ¿Pistola o cuchillo?"

Mostraba ambas armas asustando bastante al joven Watson, que comenzaba a llorar de miedo, él no quería morir y menos por el error de otro "¿Y si decido que ninguno?"

"Entonces primero le corto el estómago y luego le disparo en la cabeza" Reía el mafioso haciendo llorar más al doctor que estaba aterrado.

"No me asustas, Bolt. Eres otro delincuente como los que he capturado antes" La sureña retaba al criminal.

"Matare primero a su amigo, y luego a usted solo por eso" Bolt Zolt se acercaba a Bolin apuntándolo con su pistola "Salude a mi pequeño de mi parte"

Pero sin notarlo Korra se soltaba de su atadura, y cuando el líder de la banda arrojaba la bala, la detective se lanzaba frente a su cliente, recibiendo ella la bala en el brazo, cerca del hombro, dejándola bastante malherida y agonizante en el piso, debido a que la bala había tocado cerca de una arteria[1].

"¡Detective!" Gritaba un preocupado Bolin al ver a la chica así, no podía permitirlo, pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer.

"Vaya, se había liberado. Intento ser una heroína hasta el final, eso lo respeto, pero debo acabar con esto" El hombre apuntaba a la cabeza de Korra, listo para terminar el trabajo, pero entonces el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo hacía mirar.

"¡ALTO AHÍ, POLICIA!" Gritaba la jefa de policía BeiFong seguida de un gran grupo de oficiales listos para detener a la 'Triple Amenaza', y entre los oficiales se encontraba Mako el hermano mayor de Bolin. Ante esto el grupo de delincuentes bajaban sus armas y se arrodillaban en el piso, no hay nada que pudieran hacer, estaban rodeados "Todos quedan detenidos por crimen organizado que incluye los crímenes de: Homicidio, secuestro, extorsión, robo y piratería" La jefa comunicaba esto mientras oficiales esposaban a los mafiosos. Por su parte Mako veía a su asustado hermano atado a la silla.

"Bolin ¿Te encuentras bien?" Mako le preguntaba a su hermano mientras lo desataba "Debí creerte cuando me dijiste que te amenazaban" Un arrepentido oficial Watson le comentaba a su hermano menor.

"Yo estoy bien, pero la detective está muy herida. Debes llevarme a mi consultorio, solo yo puedo salvarla" Al escuchar esto el oficial veía a la detective agonizando en el piso, rodeada de charcos de su propia sangre "Ella salvó mi vida. Por favor" Bolin quedaba desatado y veía a su hermano suplicando que esta vez lo escuchara.

"Claro. Le diré a la jefa que no deje en el hospital" Mako se dirigía a donde su jefa, a quien le informaba lo ocurrido, y sin vacilar ella le informaba que subieran a la detective al vehículo lo más rápido posible.

La patrulla tenía las sirenas encendidas como señal de la emergencia, mientras en el vehículo, el doctor había hecho un torniquete con su pañuelo para detener la sangre hasta llegar al hospital, al que después de unos pocos minutos arribaban, bajando a la detective hacia una camilla.

Bolin acompañado de Opal se dirigían a la sala de cirugías llevando a Korra en la camilla para así poder extraer la bala. Unas horas después de iniciada la operación por fin Bolin salía a donde se encontraba su hermano mayor esperando, a pesar de lo ocurrido él seguía estimando y respetando a Korra "Mako ¿Sigues aquí?"

"¿Cómo esta Korra?"

"Todo salió bien, la detective está estable y mejorara pronto. Ahora está dormida en una habitación" Bolin parecía el más feliz por esto

"Eres genial, hermanito ¿Puedo venir a visitarla mañana?"

"Claro" Y con esto Mako abrazaba a su hermano menor, para salir del edificio, tenía que volver a la estación para llenar un reporte de lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

El doctor Bolin se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama de la detective esperando a que abriera los ojos, así estuviera despierto toda la noche, pero no fue necesario, ya que a los pocos segundos….

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba una cansada Korra, quien no recordaba lo último que había ocurrido luego del disparo

"Detective, estamos en el hospital. La trajimos mi hermano y yo aquí luego de que recibiera la bala por mi" El joven de ojos verdes se acercaba sonriendo hacía la detective.

"Ya veo ¿Qué paso con la 'Triple Amenaza'?"

"Fueron arrestados, pagaran por lo que hicieron. Yo quiero agradecerle mucho todo lo que hizo por mí"

"Mi trabajo es ayudar a quienes soliciten mis servicios. Y debo admitir que le tome algo de cariño a usted, doctor" Trataba de reír la detective, aunque hablaba muy enserio.

"Nunca le podre agradecer lo suficiente. Después de esta experiencia siento que mi deber es ayudar más a las personas, y no solo como médico ¿Ha considerado tener un asistente?" Ante esto Korra abría los ojos, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba

"No me diga…Usted quiere ayudarme"

"Si no le molesta"

"Para nada, todo detective necesita ayuda"

Y así Bolin le daba un leve y cariñoso abrazo a Korra, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír, esto no sería tan malo como pensaba.

-El presente-

"Y así fue como la conocí" Bolin terminaba de contar la historia a su amiga la joven Asami "Yo le debo mi vida a la detective, ella salvó la mía. Y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi" Sonreía ante el recuerdo el médico, mientras Asami tomaba la mano del joven.

"Entiendo, ella es una gran persona"

"Lo es"

Ambos chicos abandonaban la cafetería, después de haber pasado este día de descanso, y haber conocido la historia sobre Korra y Bolin, Asami se sentía más emocionada y enamorada de la gran detective. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la joven CEO no estaba equivocada al haberse enamorado de tan singular mujer.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Bueno después de haber borrado todos mis fics y resubirlos les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me gusta mucho, ojala a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí.

-Les había prometido explicarles esto, y lo hice, creo que me manche un poco con la historia.

-También les prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo el fic se pondrá más Korrasami, promesa de fan y escritora

[1] Si, aunque no lo crean hay arterias y varios puntos vitales en los brazos, si, incluso balazos en brazos y piernas pueden matar por lo que te desangran, o si golpean algun punto vital.

-Muchas gracias a quienes leen todos mis fics.

-Les agradezco que tomaran parte de su tiempo para leer mis locuras.


	5. Sicario

**Sicario.**

Una noche oscura en la que ciudad republica que descansaba mientras un misterioso hombre caminaba por la calle hacia un teléfono público que no paraba de sonar desde hace 5 minutos. El hombre se acercaba y contestaba "¿Bueno? Si, él habla. Sabía que me llamaría, todos lo hacen al final. Hábleme sobre ese trabajo que quiere que haga y con gusto lo hare" El hombre escuchaba atentamente cada palabra desde el otro lado, y entonces su expresión cambiaba a una de alegría "Sera algo muy sencillo para mí. Le garantizo un trabajo efectivo, ninguno de mis clientes se ha quejado antes. Cuando termine le enviare evidencia a cambio de mi paga claro está" El desconocido colgaba el teléfono y se alejaba de nuevo sonriendo. Para él este era un trabajo sencillo.

-A la mañana siguiente en la oficina/hogar de Korra-  
"Buenos días, detective"Saludaba Asami a Korra, quien se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro de quimica  
"Buenos días, señorita Sato. Hoy llegó antes que el Doctor" Sonreía la sureña mientras dejaba el libro en su mesa y caminaba a donde su asistente y le daba un beso en la mano provocando un leve sonrojo en la heredera Sato.  
"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Preguntaba apenada y confundida la joven.  
"Solo quise hacerlo" Sonreía tontamente la detective para luego volver a la realidad al escuchar la puerta abrirse "Doctor, llega tar... ¿Quién es usted?" Korra caminaba poniendose entre Asami y el hombre que acababa de entrar a su casa con tanta calma que ni a la puerta había llamado.  
"Perdone que haya irrumpido así, es solo que vi la puerta entre abierta y me tome la libertad de pasar. Mi nombre es Aiwei y usted es la detective Sherlock Korra. Estoy aqui porque necesito su ayuda"  
"Tome asiento y cuenteme que es lo que le sucede" Korra se calmaba solo era un cliente, alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda. Seguida de Asami quien debido a la falta de lugar se sentaba en el brazo del sofa donde se encontraba Korra, sin notar que su brazo rozaba con el de la detective y haciendo sonrojar a esta ultima todo el tiempo, cosa que notaba el hombre frente a ellas, pero omitiendo cualquier comentario.  
"Desde ayer un extraño sujeto me ha estado persiguiendo. Primero creí que era mi imaginación, pero incluso lo veía desde la ventana de mi oficina cada que miraba hacia la calle, y al salir del trabajo ahí se encontraba, de hecho creo que nunca se movio de ese lugar" El hombre estaba bastante tranquilo pero en su carrera la detective había aprendido a trabajar con personas tranquilas hasta personas tan nerviosas que eran incapaces articular una palabra.  
"¿Cual es su motivo para sospechar de que este sujeto lo esta siguiendo?"Una sonrojada y seria Korra quería analizar cualquier pista, algo que le diera un motivo o al menos una posibilidad de descubrir a este misterioso hombre.  
"No lo tengo, por eso he venido con usted. Quiero que me ayude a investigar a este hombre. Su reputación la sigue hasta lugares como mi ciudad natal, Zaofu. Usted es la mejor en su rama"  
"Esta bien, acepto tomar su caso" La detective estiraba su mano para estrechar la de su nuevo cliente.  
"Le agradezco mucho, debo retirarme a trabajar. Cualquier noticia me puede encontrar en las oficinas del consejo de la ciudad"  
Asami reaccionaba a este comentario "Espere, usted es el nuevo concejal. El que tomó el lugar de Tarlok ¿No es así?" Sorprendiendo de igual manera a su jefa.  
"Ese soy yo. Concejal Aiwei, a sus ordenes"El hombre hacia una reverencia ante ambas mujeres, unas sorprendidas chicas. Aiwei entonces se levantaba de su lugar despidiéndose de las jóvenes y saliendo de esa oficina muy tranquilamente, mientras una cuidadosa detective vigilaba que no hubiera nadie cerca, aunque en realidad ella esperaba ver al misterioso hombre por la ventana, pero sin rastro alguno de esta intrigante silueta que perseguía a su cliente.  
"Debemos darnos prisa y empezar a buscar pistas" Korra comenzaba a arreglarse y tomar su equipo de detective muy rápidamente, ella parecía saber algo o estar preocupada, después del incidente con el concejal Tarrlok [1] temía por la vida de este hombre.  
Ambas mujeres salían cerrando la puerta para encontrarse afuera con el miembro faltante de este pequeño grupo, el Doctor Bolin quien apenas iba llegando a la oficina "Buenos días, chicas" Pero entonces la detective lo tomaba de la camisa y llevándolo hacia donde se encontraba Naga descansando.  
"No hay tiempo para saludar, tenemos un trabajo y es urgente que lo terminemos lo más rápido que nos sea posible" Al llegar a donde su fiel amiga y compañera de toda la vida se encontraba, Korra ayudaba a Asami a subir primero, acción que sorprendía mucho a la joven Sato ya que todo el día su amiga, interés romántico o como quisieran llamarla se había estado comportando de forma extraña; luego era seguida por la sureña quien pasaba sus brazos por debajo de los de Asami sato para tomar la rienda del perro-oso polar, sonrojando a la CEO, y por último subía el leal Bolin quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.  
"Alguien explíqueme que sucede" Exigía el joven ya algo molesto porque nadie le decía nada y solo lo llevaban a quien sabe dónde.  
"Doctor, la vida de un hombre está en peligro y es nuestro deber salvarlo de tan cruel destino" La seria Korra hablaba sorprendiendo y asustando al médico "Hoy un hombre llegó a la oficina hablando sobre un misterioso sujeto que lo ha estado siguiendo. Luego descubrimos que es el concejal Aiwei, quien tomó el lugar de Tarrlok. Hace unos días Tarrlok fue asesinado por los seguidores de la Gran Unificadora, esta persona cuyos motivos para asesinarlo fueron en parte su poder en el gobierno. Imagina que este sujeto tan sospechoso fuera otro seguidor con la tarea de seguir el trabajo del que se suicido antes [2]" Esta lógica era natural en ella, pero aun así llegaba a sorprender a sus asistentes de tan precisa que podía ser "Pero tampoco descarto la posibilidad de algún radical que busca lo mismo que esta Unificadora, o algún mercenario contratado para iniciar alguna guerra. Debemos averiguarlo y esperar que por una vez en mi vida este equivocada y no sea nada de lo que me temo" Y con esto la sureña aceleraba el paso de su fiel perro-oso polar.  
Naga corría tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían, hasta arribar afuera de las oficinas donde trabajaba Aiwei, los 3 jóvenes bajaban de la espalda de la adorable criatura, claro que Korra ayudaba a Asami a bajar continuando con la confusión que ocasionaba en la CEO de Industrias Futuro, para ella continuaba siendo una situación bastante fuera de lo normal ya que la detective no dejaba en claros sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero más tarde tendría una seria charla con la sureña para arreglar este asunto.  
"Busquen cualquier persona sospechosa por la zona e infórmenme de inmediato" Ordenaba Korra a Bolin y Asami.  
"¿Más sospechosa que nosotros?" Se burlaba el joven de cabellera negra haciendo que Korra hiciera un puchero de molestia, eran extraños en ella, pero la hacía ver muy adorable estas muecas con el labio.  
"Muy chistoso, Bolin. Te prometo que una vez que resolvamos este caso tendremos un duelo de esgrima, y veremos quién es el mejor, además de que te hará pagar por tu insubordinación" La joven sonreía al terminar de decir esto, su amistad con Bolin era algo extraña a veces pero era verdadera y era lo único que le importa, situaciones como esta no cambiarían nada.  
"Acepto el reto. Pero por ahora buscare a la misteriosa figura que nos has ordenado, mon capitaine" Sonreía de vuelta el chico de ojos verdes mientras se alejaba en dirección opuesta.  
"Yo buscare por aquí" Señalaba Asami en otra dirección, cerca del edificio donde se encontraba su cliente "Tenga cuidado, detective" Asami le sonreía a Korra muy cálidamente.  
"Usted también sea cuidadosa" Y con esto ambas chicas se separaban para cubrir mayor perímetro de búsqueda.  
La detective Korra caminaba viendo a los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar, nadie que pareciera un fanático, mercenario o radical en búsqueda de su objetivo, solo personas que iban a trabajar, a hacer las compras del día, niños jugando o parejas sonrientes en un día habitual, estas últimas provocaban en la sureña un sentimiento de envidia, imaginaba que ella y la joven Sato iban tomadas del brazo de esa forma tan romántica que muchas parejas demostraban. La joven pensaba que al finalizar este caso quizá sería buena idea invitar a Asami a otra cita y por fin dejar en claros sus sentimientos por ella, era lo justo, se lo debía a Asami. Pero entonces un hombre encapuchado muy sospechoso se paraba frente a ella observando a la ventana que apuntaba a la oficina del concejal y con esto sacando a la detective de sus pensamientos de amor para regresarla a la realidad donde ella buscaba a este misterioso sujeto que quizá si o quizá no quería asesinar a su cliente " ¡Alto ahí!" Gritaba la detective llamando la atención de esta persona quien aunque tenía el rostro cubierto era obvio que la miraba, para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad "No te voy a dejar huir" La chica lo seguía y mientras hacía esto sacaba un radio de su bolsillo "Bolin. Asami ¿Me copian?" La desesperada detective quería decirles a sus compañeros que ya había encontrado a su sospechoso.  
"Fuerte y claro" Respondía Bolin desde el otro lado del aparato.  
"Encontré a nuestro sujeto. Lo estoy persiguiendo en dirección del viejo edificio abandonado de la Corporación Col, en el norte de la Ciudad"  
"No hagas una tontería, espera a que lleguemos ahí" Exigía el muchacho de ojos verdes a su amiga.  
"No puedo esperar, si no lo acorralo ahora no habrá otra oportunidad como esta" Tras esto la chica colgaba su radio, provocando la preocupación y la furia en su amigo, quien esta vez trataba de contactar a Asami.  
"¿Asami? ¿Estás ahí?" Casi imploraba por una respuesta el médico.  
"Aquí estoy y lo escuche todo, doctor. Debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que Korra vaya sola, es obviamente una trampa"  
"Yo lo sé, pero la detective es necia como para admitir que está yendo directamente a donde él la quiere" Un preocupado medico pensaba que podían hacer para llegar hacía Korra y entonces una idea de un millón de yuanes llegaba a su mente "Asami, ve a donde se encuentra Naga. Iremos tras Korra" Bolin corría en dirección hacia el lugar donde habían llegado, necesitaba ser más rápido, la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en peligro.  
Por su parte Korra corría tan rápido como podía, pero este hombre era mucho más veloz de lo que parecía, mas sin embargo ella no se detendría para atraparlo. Hasta que por fin llegaban al viejo edificio de la Corporación Col, donde el sujeto entraba seguido de Korra. Era un edificio grande y bastante maltratado por el incendio que fue la causa de su cierre en primer lugar, así que debía ser cuidadosa, ya que un paso en falso podría significar el final del camino. La sureña caminaba con mucha precaución tanto de la estructura maltratada como de algún ataque sorpresa. Mientras caminaba por la antigua oficina del CEO de la empresa un ruido como de una pisada llamaba su atención detrás del viejo escritorio que aun se encontraba entre los escombros, la detective sacaba su arma, era una pistola algo vieja pero no había fallado antes, acercándose a su punto ella apuntaba pero no había nada, quizá había sido alguna cucaracha-rata corriendo, o eso se podría pensar hasta que una silueta se ponía de pie atrás de la detective y con un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo, cubriendo su nariz y boca ahogaba cualquier sonido proveniente de la chica, además de hacer que cayera desmayada y de esta forma el susodicho hombre la cargaba en su hombro.  
"Sabía que con esto te calmaría. Es hora de irnos, detective. Tengo un trabajo que hacer" Y así salía por una de las ventanas para no ser detectado.  
Al mismo tiempo que Naga llegaba al edificio donde Korra y el sospechoso se habían encontrado unos momentos atrás, Bolin bajaba seguido de Asami quienes sacaban sus armas y entraban al viejo edificio con mucho cuidado, pero luego de unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, no habían encontrado nada ningún rastro de Korra o del misterioso hombre que les habían reportado "¿Crees que fueron a otro lado?" Preguntaba la CEO a su amigo y compañero.  
"No, Korra nos hubiera advertido, mas nunca lo hizo" Un serio Bolin se ponía a pensar que había pasado, no quería pensar lo peor y no quería preocupar a Asami tampoco, así que lo mejor era mostrarse tranquilo "Volvamos a la oficina. Estoy seguro que Korra nos contactara cuando tenga novedades o volverá ahí. Así que no te preocupes" Sonreía falsamente el médico para mantener todo en calma, era experto en eso de fingir que todo estaba bien.  
"Me parece bien. Estoy segura que tiene razón" Respondía la CEO.  
"Yo siempre la tengo, vámonos" Y así ambos jóvenes volvían a montar a Naga y se dirigían al hogar de la famosa Sherlock Korra.

-Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ciudad Republica-  
"Despierte, detective" El encapuchado le daba unos golpes a Korra en el rostro para hacerla abrir los ojos, acción que ella hacía lentamente mientras veía en dirección del hombre, pero sin poder ver su rostro.  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba confundida aun por el químico que había sido inhalado antes, mientras trataba de moverse, pero se encontraba amarrada de sus manos.  
"Eso no es importante, detective. No necesita saberlo, se lo aseguro"  
"¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Su objetivo es Aiwei, no veo razón para que me tenga aquí" Pero ante esto el hombre reía fuerte.  
"Tengo un trabajo que hacer, detective. Y parte de ese trabajo es hacerla sufrir a usted y luego matarla. Fue lo que mi cliente me ordeno" La detective abría sus ojos en sorpresa, no entendía de que hablaba este hombre ¿También ella era objetivo de quien quería asesinar a Aiwei? ¿Por qué?

-Esa noche. En el hogar de la detective-  
Bolin y Asami veían el reloj, era muy tarde y Korra aun no regresaba, era definitivo que algo le había pasado y necesitaban averiguar que "Llamare a Mako, no podemos seguir creyendo que todo está bien porque sabemos bien que no es así" Bolin estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, pero entonces el teléfono de la oficina sonaba, quizá se trataba de Korra o algo peor, así que con mucho temor el muchacho levantaba la bocina "¿Bueno?" Preguntaba con mucho nerviosismo.  
"¿Es la oficina de la detective Sherlock Korra?" La voz masculina que escuchaba Bolin era ronca y muy profunda sorprendiendo y preocupando al médico.  
"Aquí es ¿A quién buscaba?" Trataba de mantener la calma el joven doctor.  
"¿Es usted el Doctor Bolin?"  
"Ese soy yo ¿Usted quién es?" La voz del hombre ponía en verdad nervioso a Bolin, como si le recordara al frio abrazo de la muerte.  
"Eso no es importante, pero quiero informarle que yo tengo a la detective" Con estas palabras, el doctor Bolin sentia que lo golpaban por todo el cuerpo "Y si ustedes tratan de hacerse los heroes le prometo que golpeare su debil cuerpo hasta matarlo. Y a esa sexy señorita que trabaja con ustedes, amare tocar y lamer ese cuerpo mientras la violo" Korra y Bolin escuchaban estas tonterias con mucha furia en su ser, este tipo iba a pagar por sus actos "Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle" Reía el hombre con un eco, esto llamaba la atención del doctor que lo hizo pensar hasta que el ruido de colgado lo trajo a la realidad.  
"¿Quién era, doctor?" Asami le preguntaba preocupada por las muecas que hacia su amigo.  
"Era un hombre, él me dijo que tiene a Korra" Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Asami. Al verla así Bolin no le contaria todas esas estupideces que el secuestrador le había dicho, serían un secreto para si "Pero creo que podemos encontrarlo ¿Conoce algun lugar abandonado en la Ciudad?"  
"Hay muchos, ese dato no ayuda. Necesitamos más información"  
Bolin pensaba tras escuchar esto, Asami tenía razón, pero algo llegaba a su cabeza que podría servirle "Considera esto, Asami. El hombre no podía llevar a Korra muy lejos sin ser notado y notificado a la policia, lo cual no permitiria al sospechoso salirse con la suya. Así que no le quedo otra opcion mas que ir a algun otro edificio solitario cerca de las oficinas abandonadas de la Corporación Col que estan al norte ¿Recuerda algun lugar que cumpla esos requisitos?"  
"Lo conozco, ahora que lo menciona hay un edificio incautado que esta al cuidado del gobierno y al que solo tienen acceso algunos funcionarios importantes"  
"Puede que él entrara sin ser detectado, y al estar tan protegido nadie iba a poder ir a buscarlo. Necesitaremos un permiso para investigar el lugar ¿Pero de quien? Quiza Mako o Lin nos ayuden"  
"Creo saber quien nos puede ayudar" Una confiada Asami sonreía, conocía la respuesta a su dilema.

-A la mañana siguiente. En las oficinas del consejo de la Ciudad Republica-  
Bolin y Asami esperaban en la recepción, mientras el asistente de Aiwei los observaba bastante sorprendido, él conocia a Asami Sato porque bueno es Asami Sato la mujer más rica en la Ciudad, incluso más que el presidente; y por otro lado el famoso Doctor Bolin, médico extraordinario y asistente de Sherlock Korra. Unos minutos más tarde el concejal salía de su oficina para recibir a sus 2 visitantes "Joven Sato, y además acompañada del doctor Bolin ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"  
"Necesitamos hablar con usted" Comentaba Asami con una voz que preocupaba al hombre.  
"Pasen, hablemos en mi oficina" Los invitaba a pasar "No tomare llamadas" Le indicaba a su asistente quien respondía asintiendo mientras su jefe cerraba la puerta detras de él "¿Qué sucedio? ¿Alguna novedad en la investigación?"  
"Tenemos solo una, el hombre que lo espiaba tiene a Korra. Y creemos saber donde esta, pero necesitamos su autorización para poder buscar ahí. Es el edificio encautado al norte de la Ciudad" Asami comentaba ante un tranquilo y serio concejal.  
Aiwei parecía entender la situación y la desesperación de los jovenes, pero había algo que debía decirles "Me gustaría ayudarlos, en serio. Pero tendran que disculparme, esta vez no podre hacer nada. Hablen con la jefa BeiFong, tal vez ella pueda ayudarlos en algo. Ahora por favor necesito terminar unos pendientes" Y con esto los invitaba a salir para luego cerrar la puerta como si estuviera molesto por algo.  
"Vaya, no se porque pensaste que nos ayudaría. Ese tipo es como todos los politicos, cuando les conviene te recuerdan, cuando les piden un favor ni te conocen" Bolin estaba enojado por la reacción del hombre, pero para Asami era bastante sospechoso, era como si él quisiera que no se entrometieran y encontraran algo.  
"Entraremos a escondidas. Esta noche" Sugería la CEO, ante un sorprendido pero decidido Bolin Watson.  
Esa noche, cuando la gente de la ciudad dormía pacíficamente, ambos jóvenes se escondían tras unos matorrales detras del edificio donde varios guardias cuidaban a los alrededores en busca de intrusos "¿Y como vamos a entrar?" Susuraba el chico de ojos verdes "Hay como mil guardias aquí y si nos atrapan estamos perdidos"  
"Yo tengo una idea" Asami veía a un par de guardias que vigilaban cerca de su ubicación, mientras ellos se distraían la chica le daba una patada en la cabeza haciendolos desmayar e impresionando a su compañero.  
"Ya veo porque Korra esta enamorada de ti" Murmuraba el muchacho para que la CEO no lo escuchara.  
"Ahora que no hay quien nos vea, subamos" Luego de amarrar a los vigilantes para que no pudieran advertir de su presencia, Asami y Bolin arrojaban unos ganchos por la pared para comenzar a escalar con cuidado de no caer.

-Al mismo tiempo. Dentro del edificio-  
Korra trataba de liberarse sin exito aprovechando la ausencia de su captor, quien había salido unos minutos antes. Pero entonces unos pasos le advertian que este hombre volvia, pero no solo, junto a él se encontraba una figura familiar para ella "¿Así que todo este tiempo usted era el cliente de este matón?" Sonreía en burla la chica.  
"Lamento que las cosas fueran así, detective" El cliente le respondía a la sureña.  
"No, yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, concejal Aiwei. Pero tengo una duda. Y este gorila ¿Quién es?"  
"Le presento al mejor sicario de todos, su nombre es Zaheer" Y tras decir esto el hombre se quitaba su capucha dejando ver a un hombre que se acababa de rapar y con una cicatriz muy notoria en su ojo.  
"Me ma miedo preguntarlo, pero ¿Por qué?" Quería saber el porque la tenían ahí.  
"Usted está pisando terreno peligroso. A la Gran Unificadora no le gusta eso, y yo como uno de sus más fieles seguidores hare todo lo que ella me pida para lograr su objetivo"  
"Así que usted es el sirviente de una loca, tiene mucho sentido. Pero es un concejal. Ya veo, ella lo infiltró, así seria más fácil derrocar a los gobernates y tomar el poder, y me capturó para que nadie lo evitara. Muy astuta" Deducia la chica de cabello castaño.  
"En serio es buena" Sonreía el seguidor de la Unificadora "Es una desgracia que ya no podra usar ese cerebro suyo para resolver más casos" Aiwei hacía una seña que Zaheer y este tomaba una jeringa con un liquido gris en ella.  
"Esto no le dolerá, detective. Solo sentirá que su cuerpo se quema desde adentro, pero el sufrimiento no durara mucho" El sicario inyectaba el liquido en el cuello de Korra, quien trataba de forcejear pero sin resultado alguno. Los segundos parecían horas para la detective cuando el liquido comenzó a hacer efecto en su organismo "Es el veneno más efectivo que conozco. Morirá en unos minutos" Zaheer sonreía malévolamente al igual que Aiwei.  
"Necesito informarle a la gran unificadora de nuestro avance" Aiwei se aproximaba a salir hasta que un ruido llamaba su atención. Al voltear una débil Korra se encontraba de pie, se mantenía asi con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
"No lo dejare que ayude a una maniaca a destruir a la ciudad que me acogio como mi nuevo hogar" Hablaba débilmente la sureña, pero con determinacion.  
"Usted no lo entiende, ella salvara a esta ciudad de la ruina en la que la han dejado. La gran unificadora quiere lo mejor para todos. Y ni usted ni nadie podrá detenerla" De nuevo el concejal hacía una seña y Zaheer caminaba hacia la detective, pero ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra el sicario, no, contra cualquiera que quisiera dañar su hogar. El hombre se acercaba a ella, pero lograba darle un cabezazo haciéndolo caer al piso y dándole una chance de unos segundos para atacar a Aiwei. Acción que con todas sus fuerzas realizaba chocando con el hombre y arrojándolo hacia la puerta, pero él lograba evitar heridas graves o caer desmayado ante el impacto y comenzaba a buscar algún punto de apoyo, ya que el golpe lo había dejado mareado, pero no notaba que una rata-paloma [3] mordía un cable de la electricidad que había quedado expuesto con el paso del tiempo "Buen intento, es una lástima que no haya funcionado, detective" Y entonces el concejal tomaba el cable y una descarga eléctrica muy potente golpeaba su cuerpo al punto de detener su corazón, provocando así un infarto fulminante [4].

Zaheer veía a su cliente morir al igual que la detective "Creo que no habrá quien te pague" Se burlaba la detective del sicario.

"No importa, él solo era otro peón igual que yo. Si le llevo su cabeza en charola de plata a la gran unificadora ella me pagara una buena cantidad, detective" Zaheer tenía sangre en su nariz por el golpe proporcionado antes por la chica de ojos azules.

La sureña seguía de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y esperaba el momento en que el hombre iría por ella para dar aunque fuera su última batalla, no iba a morir sin haber luchado, pero cuando por fin el asesino estaba a punto de tomarla, la detective le daba otro cabezazo esta vez en la quijada haciéndolo perder el equilibrio de nuevo, y aprovechando para arrójalo al piso, aunque ella caía junto con él, pero con las fuerzas que había aun en su cuerpo comenzaba a golpearlo en el rostro con su cabeza, dejando como evidencia la abierta en su frente de donde salía sangre mareándola más. Tras algunos golpes Zaheer caía desmayado y Korra se dejaba caer a su lado para descansar "¿Así se siente morir? No es algo muy confortable, en especial porque hubo tanto que me hubiera gustado decir" Y con esto la detective empezaba a rendirse ante el veneno y a cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Pero un ruido la hacía despertar de nuevo y un par de siluetas se ponían de pie frente a ella y comenzaban a hablar.

"Korra, resiste" Rogaba la voz de una mujer que se agachaba y comenzaba a abrazar entre sus delgados brazos a la sureña "Bolin, ve rápido por una ambulancia y por la policía"

"¿Asami?" Preguntaba débilmente Korra después de escuchar esto último.

"No hable, detective. Debe conservar todas sus fuerzas" Lloraba la CEO tratando de evitar que esta chica de la que se había enamorado muriera en ese horrible lugar.

Bolin salía corriendo hacia la puerta principal, a estas alturas no le importaba si los guardias lo detectaban, incluso eso es lo que él esperaba. Corría hacía donde 2 hombres uniformados contando algunas anécdotas graciosas se encontraban, era una cabina algo pequeña pero había un teléfono y es lo que necesitaba "Oigan, necesito su ayuda" Descansaba el médico junto a la ventanilla mientras ambos sujetos lo veían confundidos "Hay una persona herida dentro del edificio, está en peligro de muerte. Deben llamar a una ambulancia y además a la policía"

"¿Qué hacía adentro? Es un área restringida. Entrar aquí lo meterá en muchos problema, señor" Uno de los guardias trataba de poner a tanto a Bolin de su situación y de entender que ocurría.

"Eso no me importa… ¡Solo llamen a una ambulancia y a la policía! ¡POR UN DEMONIO!" El muchacho estaba realmente enojado, lo que para ambos guardias significaba que iba en serio, así que no dudaban en llamar como se les estaba solicitando.

-Unos minutos después-

Asami continuaba abrazando a Korra y cuidando que aun continuara con vida, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamaba su atención y veía a Bolin y 2 personas que llevaban una camilla y se acercaban a donde Korra levantándola y con toda velocidad llevándola a la ambulancia, mientras Mako seguido de algunos policías levantaban el cuerpo de Zaheer y el de Aiwei que aun se encontraba donde había visto su fin el concejal.

El médico y la CEO iban en la ambulancia directo al hospital, donde el chico de cabello negro haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a su mejor amiga, incluso si tenía que dar su propia vida por ello. Mientras que Asami no dejaba de pedirle a los espíritus que salvaran a Korra. Y luego de un viaje que parecía durar horas llegaban al hospital donde Bolin comenzaba rápidamente a cambiar su ropa y a darle instrucciones algunas enfermeras quienes llevaban a Korra a una habitación, mientras Asami esperaba junto con un recién llegado Mako afuera.

"Asami ¿Qué sucedió en ese lugar?" Preguntaba Mako a la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

"El concejal Aiwei. Ese sujeto que capturaron y el concejal secuestraron a Korra, y al parecer trataron de matarla"

"¿Sabes quién es ese hombre?" Preguntaba Mako, a lo que la joven no sabía responder "Es Zaheer, el sicario más buscado en las 4 naciones. Es muy peligroso, trabaja para sujetos aun más peligrosos. Quien hizo todo esto no quería que Korra se interpusiera en algo, algo grande"

Asami quería saber porque habían hecho esto, quien sería capaz de lastimar a la detective así, y entonces lo que temía. Se trataba de la Gran Unificadora, ya antes habían tratado de matarla, pero terminó en la muerte del seguidor de la misteriosa mujer.

Un par de horas pasaron cuando Bolin por fin salía de la habitación con una cara de cansancio pero de tranquilidad "Logramos salvar la vida de Korra y estabilizarla. Necesita dormir un rato, le pediré a una enfermera que la vigile todo el tiempo"

"¿Yo podría cuidarla?" Preguntaba Asami sorprendiendo a Bolin, pero el chico entendía bien esa situación y sonreía cálidamente a su amiga y compañera

"Claro, puedes cuidarla. Si notas algo extraño no dudes en llamar a alguna enfermera o a mí" Asami asentía ante esto, mientras Mako se acercaba a donde ambos se encontraban.

"Bolin, necesitare que me respondas unas preguntas sobre lo sucedido para mi reporte" Mako trataba de disimular su alegría de que Korra viviera con el trabajo, pero su hermano menor podía notarlo a pesar de cualquier intento.

"Claro, vayamos a mi consultorio y ahí te diré todo lo que necesites" Bolin caminaba al lado de su hermano, pero no sin antes despedirse de Asami "Nos vemos, Asami"

La hermosa joven entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba la detective durmiendo plácidamente con un tubo conectado a su nariz y otro en su brazo, este último le proporcionaba un medicamento que le ayudaría a detener los efectos del veneno, esta escena deprimía a la CEO quien comenzaba a llorar, no quería seguir viendo a Korra así, no quería ver a nadie sufrir de manera mortal de nuevo. La muerte de alguien amado siempre la deprimía como lo sucedido a su madre, el peor momento de toda su vida [5]. Se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de quien unas horas antes actuaba tan amablemente con ella y la observaba para verificar que todo estuviera bien y al notar una normalidad en el respirar de la detective se tranquilizaba, quizá esta vez no perdería a nadie.

Pasaba la noche con tranquilidad y Asami estaba tan cansada que sin sentirlo quedaba dormida con su cabeza junto a Korra en la cama del hospital y sosteniendo su mano. Los rayos de luz de sol entraban por la ventana golpeando el rostro de la detective, quien abría los ojos lentamente confundida por lo que había pasado "¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba débilmente, y al observar a su alrededor comenzaba a reconocer "Es un cuarto de hospital" Sentía como algo apretaba su mano y al mirar observaba como Asami la sostenía sin dejar de soltarla en ningún momento "¿Asami?"

La CEO abría sus ojos y veía a la sureña despierta y algo confundida "Detective, ya despertó" Sonreía felizmente Asami de ver a Korra viva y despierta.

"¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo bien algunas cosas"

"Ese hombre Zaheer te envenenó, casi mueres pero Bolin actuando valientemente te salvó la vida" Explicaba Asami.

"Aiwei lo contrató, todo este tiempo nos utilizó. Llegó a la oficina contando esa historia para que fuéramos a investigar y caer en su trampa. Nunca noté que estaba mintiendo, parece que él sabía fingir muy bien. Por mi miedo de ver morir a otro inocente fui imprudente y ellos se aprovecharon" Había furia en la voz de Korra, se sentía tan tonta en ese momento.

"Nosotros lo confirmamos cuando vimos su cuerpo en el lugar. Aunque yo lo sospeche desde antes. Pero me alegra que no lograra su cometido" Le sonreía Asami a Korra haciendo apenar y sonrojar a esta última.

"Joven Sato, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted" La detective sorprendía mucho a Asami con este comentario "Seguramente mi comportamiento de estos días la confundió un poco, pero hay una razón por la que lo hice. Una noche antes de que Aiwei nos contratara yo tenía un sueño en el que era asesinada por una figura misteriosa y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerle, así que fallecía al instante y podía ver al Doctor y a usted llorando sobre mi tumba pero por más que trataba de hacer que vieran que seguía viva era como hablarle al viento. Y con esto me di cuenta que si yo muero no podre estar junto a ustedes, ni decirles como me siento. Lo que siento por usted y eso sería terrible, porque usted es la chica más asombrosa del mundo" En ese momento Korra estaba de un color rojo que parecía que esta vez si iba a morir.

"Oh detective, no se preocupe por eso. Usted puede confesarme como me siente cuando lo crea adecuado yo esperare" Entre lagrimas de felicidad por saber que la detective si tenía claro que sentía algo por ella, Asami abrazaba a Korra muy vivazmente, pero entonces la sureña hizo una mueca que mostraba terror.

"Asami, no puedo mover mis piernas. Ni siquiera las siento ¿Qué sucede?" Una asustada Korra rompía el abrazo para tocar sus piernas pero no sentía nada, era como si fueran prótesis o fueran solo un adorno.

La joven Sato volteaba su cabeza en otra dirección y entonces la puerta se abría y Bolin entraba con una cara que denotaba mucha seriedad y miedo a algo "Hola, detective. Veo que ya despertó ¿Cómo se siente?" Sonreía falsamente el chico para no preocupar a su amiga.

"Bolin, déjate de tanta porquería y dime porque no siento mis piernas" Exclamaba furiosa la castaña y con esto el médico volvía a esa expresión sería de unos momentos antes, lo habían atrapado y no podía guardarlo más.

"Korra, esto es difícil de decir para mí, pero aunque logramos evitar que el veneno te matara, no pudimos evitar que lastimara tu columna lo que dejó tus piernas en mal estado y me temo que no podrás caminar. Pero lo bueno es que es algo temporal, con terapia y medicamentos tus piernas volverán a moverse muy pronto" El doctor tomaba el hombro de su compañera de investigaciones, pero ella furiosa lo golpeaba para que la soltara.

"Estaré postrada a una silla de ruedas ¿Cómo esperan que haga mi trabajo así? Seré una inútil, una carga para todos. No quiero vivir así, no vale nada vivir de esta manera" Ambos chicos de ojos verdes se miraban mutuamente preocupados por esta situación, Asami trataba de hablar con Korra, pero era interrumpida por esta furiosa detective "¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!" Les gritaba y señalaba la puerta a ambos, deprimiendo a Bolin y sacando las lágrimas de los ojos de Asami, a quien Bolin tomaba de su hombro para salir juntos de la habitación. Mientras ella golpeaba sus piernas en un intento de hacerlas reaccionar pero sin éxito alguno haciendo que la sureña comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente, llanto que Asami y Bolin podían escuchar y rompía sus corazones, pero era algo normal en una situación de este tipo.

"Ella estará bien, Asami. Solo necesita un tiempo a solas para asimilar la idea. Korra es muy inteligente, pero también es muy explosiva muchas veces, cuando se tranquilice hablaremos con ella y entenderá que con la ayuda adecuada será la de antes en un 2 por 3, la conozco de mucho, créame que así será"

"Eso espero, Bolin. Eso espero" Asami observaba la puerta de la habitación, preocupada por cómo estaba Korra, pero como le había dicho su amigo, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas o eso quería creer.

¿Acaso Sherlock Korra nunca podrá volver a caminar?

¿Quedara postrada a una silla dejando atrás todas sus aventuras?

¿O acaso lograra salir de esta como siempre que está en problemas?

¿Le confesara formalmente sus sentimientos a Asami o tendremos que esperar toda una temporada para eso [5]?

Todo eso y más lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos de Las Aventuras de Sherlock Korra y Bolin Watson + Asami Sato.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento no haber actualizado el fic antes (Bueno…Ninguno de mis fics), pero tuve un bloqueo creativo muy feo, pero aquí hay otro capítulo de esta interesante historia.

-También estuve escribiendo un fic de Gravity Falls (Que puedes leer si les gusta la serie y quieren ver lo que he escrito) que aun está en proceso también

-Ojala sea de su agrado, trate de que lo fuera.

[1] Para entender o recordar esta referencia pueden leer el capítulo 2 de este mismo fic

[2] Lo mismo del primer punto

[3] Es irónico porque dicen que las palomas son ratas voladoras, así que serían palomas normales ¿No? Lo dejo a su imaginación.

[4] Ya saben esos infartos que te matan y no pueden hacer nada para revivirte.

[5] No sé si escribir un capitulo acerca de la historia de Asami o no. Ya todos sabemos, pero acepto sugerencias, su opinión es importante para mí.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo leyendo, si gustan dejar algún comentario se les agradecerá mucho.

-También acepto sugerencias para mejorar, en el fic de Gravity Falls me han hecho varias para mi constante crecimiento como escritora de fics. Aquí también me pueden dar varios tips.

-Y si conocen algún grupo, página o lugar para compartir mis fics, o simplemente pasárselos a algunos amigos es algo que también les agradecería mucho. Quisiera compartir mi historia con los fans y que no quede en el olvide.

-Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima entrega o en el próximo capítulo de un fic Korrasami, que espero sea pronto.

-Bueno quisiera pedirles perdón de antemano si hay algún error o detalle, mi beta normalmente me corrige, pero está pasando por un mal momento y no quería molestarla con esto, espero que todo mejore pronto. Te deseo lo mejor.


End file.
